Probably
by tinkuerbxlle
Summary: ah, bagiku, wonwoo dan mingyu adalah sepasang kekasih yang paling serasi di dunia ini. / a seventeen mingyu x wonwoo, meanie . (!) typos and lowercase-intended. mind to read and review?
1. kemungkinan

probably

a svt's meanie fanfiction

.

cast:

\- aku as aku

\- wonwoo & mingyu as themself

.

 _ **[ ! ]**_ _au!school life, bxb, typos & lowercase-intended._

 _._

 _ **note**_ _ **: sudut pandang orang pertama sebagai pengamat.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **ㅡㅡ**_

 _hidupku normal seperti orang biasa._

aku tidur, aku bangun, makan, mandi, sekolah, belajar, lalu lapar lagi, main ponsel, dan sebagainya.

pagi hari ini aku melewatkan sarapanku untuk yang kesekian kalinya. bukan karena aku kesiangan, tapi aku hanya malas. ibuku terus memanggil namaku, mengingatkan akan kotak bekalku. tapi aku tidak pedulikan. hm, berbekal uang 5000 dan kartu bus, aku tetap bisa hidup untuk 12 jam kedepan, kok.

wow, ini dia, satu-satunya hal yang membuatku semangat kesekolah dan berangkat pagi. aku akan mendapatkan wonwoo dan mingyu berjalan beriringan masuk kedalam sekolah. bagiku, memperhatikan sepasang wonwoo dan mingyu bercengkrama setiap saat, adalah hiburan yang paling menghibur. saat wonwoo bercanda, mingyu akan bercanda juga. jika wonwoo marah, maka mingyu akan merayu wonwoo dengan manisnya. kalau wonwoo serius, mingyu menanggapinya serius, meskipun sedikit dibubuhi candaan- yang kadang membuat wonwoo semakin kesal dan berujung mereka kejar-kejaran di koridor.

ah, menurutku, mereka benar-benar sepasang kekasih yang paling serasi di dunia ini.

setelah bel pelajaran matematika berakhir, mingyu dan wonwoo izin ke toilet. yah, mereka selalu seperti itu, setiap hari, dan akan kembali lagi 10 menit setelahnya.

mungkin guru-guru dan teman-teman lain percaya kalau mereka berdua benar ke toilet.

tapi, aku tidak.

mereka ke kantin. wonwoo membeli berbagai cemilan yang murah, sedangkan mingyu memesan sebuah meja dan makanan untuk nanti ketika bel istirahat. mereka selalu begitu. mingyu bilang, itu metode agar tidak repot-repot antri makanan dan mencari meja kosong. awalnya wonwoo terlihat risih, tapi lama kelamaan, ia terbiasa juga.

mereka kembali dengan kantung yang penuh cemilan murah, seperti basreng, makaroni kering, lidi-lidian, dan sebagainya.

kadang aku ingin meminta salah satu jajanan itu. tapi aku ingat ibuku berpesan agar aku tidak makan makanan sejenis itu karena tidak sehat.

tak berapa lama, guru sastra kami masuk kedalam kelas. oh, dan aku ingat, minggu lalu dibagi kelompok untuk menulis cerpen. aku merasa begitu beruntung karena aku sekelompok dengan sepasang kekasih imut dan serasi itu.

tapi aku tak bisa apa-apa selain memperhatikan mereka. kadang kala, aku merasa gugup ketika salah satu dari mereka mendapatiku. tapi, mereka belum pernah menemuiku secara langsung dan menanyakanku perihal ini. itu cukup membuatku lega. bukan main.

bukannya memperhatikan pelajaran, aku malah memperhatikan mingyu yang menjahili wonwoo ketika menulis. wonwoo mendesis dan menepis tangan mingyu. tapi mingyu melakukannya berulang kali, kulihat wonwoo jengah dan wow,

wonwoo menggigit tangan mingyu.

mingyu memekik tanpa bisa ditahan.

aku berjengit, sedikit terkejut. kemudian menutup mulutku, menahan tawa.

"mingyu, kau baik?"

"ah- aku baik, pak." mingyu menjawab sambil mengelus bahunya yang tadi tergigit. wonwoo mengangkat sebelah bibirnya, "rasakan!" desis wonwoo.

mingyu mengumpat lalu fokus pada pelajaran pak sastra yang aku lupa namanya. tapi tak sampai berapa lama, mingyu kembali menjahili wonwoo.

atau sebenarnya, tidak juga.

mingyu hanya mengacak rambut wonwoo, memelintirnya, mengelusnya, begitu terus. raut wajah wonwoo berubah tak enak. kufikir akan ada pekikan bagian kedua dari mingyu, tapi ternyata tidak. wonwoo menikmatinya.

pelajaran berlangsung cukup lama. setelah memberikan tugas dari lks halaman 87, si bapak sastra keluar kelas dan suasana kelas langsung riweuh.

mataku membuntuti mingyu dan wonwoo yang bergerak menuju ujung kelas, disela-sela lemari loker sebelah kanan kelas. wonwoo mengeluarkan bungkus lidi-lidian dengan wajah sumringah, merekapun berbagi lidi-lidian itu.

mingyu tiba-tiba melirik padaku. oh, yaampun, aku membuang pandangan seketika. tapi yah, seperti yang kubilang tadi, mereka tidak peduli kepadaku. aku bersyukur sekali.

kulihat, lidi-lidi mereka tinggal satu. wonwoo merengek ingin memakan yang terakhir tapi mingyu mengambilnya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"ayo makan berdua saja." mingyu berucap. lalu ia memasukan ujung lidian itu ke bibirnya, dan menyodorkan bagian lainnya ke wonwoo.

wonwoo memandang mingyu dengan tatapan, _are you fucking kidding me._ tapi mingyu tampak acuh. wonwoo memperhatikan keadaan kelas yang masih sangat chaos dan porak poranda sebelum mengulum bagian lain dari lidian itu. menggigit, terus menggigit, hingga akhirnya bibir mereka bersentuhan.

cukup. aku membuang wajahku kebukuku. aku tidak sanggup melihat mereka. kurasakan wajahku memanas. astaga, memalukan sekali melihat orang berciuman, menggunakan lidi-lidian lima ratusan pula.

hm, mingyu dan wonwoo memang terlihat anti sosial. tapi sebenarnya tidak. yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah teman-teman lainnya menjaga jarak dengan mereka. _teman-teman lain mengatakan keduanya aneh, sombong, tidak normal, menjijikan._ aku tidak tahu dimana letak keempat poin itu dari mingyu maupun wonwoo.

sekali lagi, mingyu ataupun wonwoo teramat tidak peduli. yang penting bagi mereka, adalah saling menjaga satu sama lain.

satu-satunya interaksi mingyu atau wonwoo dengan teman-teman lain hanyalah ketika sekelompok dalam pelajaran. yah, mau gimana lagi? kalau tidak kerjasama dalam kelompok, yang ada nilai mereka jelek.

kemudian bel istirahat berbunyi. aku mengangkat wajahku dari buku dan segera merapihkan mejaku seadanya. aku keluar kelas dengan tergesa, hanya karena wonwoo dan mingyu sudah berlari duluan.

diluar kelas aku berjalan seperti orang tenang pada umumnya, tapi mataku tidak. aku terus menancapkan mataku pada rambut cokelat wonwoo. dan, disinilah aku berakhir. dimeja nomor 8, dua meja menjauh dari mingyu dan wonwoo yang memesan meja dinomor 6. sial, pandanganku jadi terhalangi oleh kepala-kepala siswa kelaparan.

beberapa siswa mulai duduk disebelahku dan aku juga mulai risih. akhirnya aku bangkit, menuju ke arah kios tteokboki 3000 satu cup kecil. setelah mendapat makanan itu, aku berbalik dan mendapat tempat duduk meja nomor 4 kosong! aku langsung duduk disana. meskipun masih ada spasi 1 meja, setidaknya ini lebih baik dari meja nomor 8.

aku selesai makan, begitu pula mingyu dan wonwoo. mereka langsung berdiri, dan berjalan keluar kantin. aku tau kemana mereka akan pergi. keruang olahraga.

disinilah tempat mingyu dan wonwoo biasa memadu kasih. wonwoo duduk ditangga, sedangkan mingyu akan tidur dipaha mingyu. aku? aku didalam ruang ganti baju. disana ada kaca yang hitam, maksudku, dari dalam bisa lihat, tapi dari luar tidak bisa.

mingyu memainkan jari-jari wonwoo sambil sesekali menciumnya, sedangkan tangan wonwoo yang lain memainkan rambut hitam keabuan mingyu. aku jadi memegangi rambutku sendiri. _ah, kapan aku bisa mempunyai sesosok mingyu yang lain ya?_

bel masuk berbunyi. aduh, aku harus menunggu mereka keluar lebih dulu agar tidak ketahuan menguntit mereka! mana mereka masih mencium-cium lagi.

tepat ketika mingyu dan wonwoo keluar, aku langsung terbirit menuju toilet. tentu saja, aku kebelet pipis. setelah membuang hasrat keinginan itu, aku segera kembali kekelas. ini pelajaran seni. aku suka menggambar.

tepat sekali, kami sekelas disuruh membuat lukisan bertema ekspresionisme. aku tentu saja langsung terpaku pada satu hal, yaitu sosok anak mingyu dan wonwoo kelak. _aku akan melukis seorang anak yang bahagia melihat sosok orang tuanya senang dan diterima semua orang._

aku melukisnya dengan sepenuh hati, aku menggoreskan tiap cat yang disediakan temanku (maklum, catku kemarin habis dan aku lupa beli) ke papan kanvas. sekitar 30 menitan, akhirnya lukisanku selesai. iya, memang berantakan karena waktu yang singkat. tapi bagiku ini sudah cukup terlihat pola dan arti gambarnya.

"hey, gambarmu bagus. apa artinya?" temanku bertanya.

"terimakasih. artinya.. _hanya tentang kebahagiaan seorang anak, kurasa."_ aku menjawab. temanku terdiam sebelum bergumam oh dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

aku lalu melirik kearah mingyu dan wonwoo. wonwoo itu tidak begitu menyukai seni, berbeda dengan mingyu yang sangat suka keterampilan ataupun seni. jadi, wonwoo yang kebosanan sekarang sedang melukis abstrak lengan mingyu dengan kuasnya.

kurasa, kejahilan mingyu hanya dan selalu menular kepada wonwoo dipelajaran seni saja.

sang guru mengatakan bahwa waktu melukis selesai. tinggal dijemur lalu dikumpulkan sebagai nilai praktek. lalu bel istirahat makan siang berbunyi.

tempat yang selalu dikunjungi wonwoo dan mingyu tiap istirahat ini adalah atap sekolah. aku? aku duduk di kursi yang berada dipinggir lapangan. tak jarang aku kena pukulan bola karena kebiasaanku. hahah.

sebelum itu, aku ke kantin, membeli dua buah risol dengan sisa uang 2000 ku itu. aku lapar juga ternyata. besok besok, aku akan menerima bekal ibu.

hm, lihatlah. mingyu menggoda wonwoo, lagi dan lagi. tangan mingyu menyolek-nyolek pipi wonwoo, juga mengacak rambutnya. aku bisa melihat gerakan bibir dan eskpresi mereka dari sini. dan yang kulihat adalah wonwoo mengerut kesal dengan mingyu yang merajuk.

wonwoo tiba-tiba pergi dari atap dan itu membuatku panik. kenapa? apakah mereka bertengkar?

"ya, tunggu! hey! dengarkan aku dulu!"

"apa?! apalagi yang harus aku dengarkan? kebenaran hubunganmu dengan krystal, hah?!"

"tidak, tidak! tadi itu dia terpeleset.. aku otomatis memeganginya dan aku tidak tahu kalau bibir kami akan bersentuhan seperti itu!"

"pembohong!"

"aku bersungguh-sungguh.. bisa kau tatap mataku dulu? adakah kebohongan disana?"

wonwoo menatap mingyu dengan tatapan kesal, namun detik berikutnya, wonwoo menangis. aku tidak kuat melihat sepasang kekasih itu kalau bertengkar.

jadilah aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke kelas. aku harap ketika mereka balik ke kelas nanti, mereka sudah berbaikan.

jam pelajaran terakhir adalah yang paling membosankan. guru geografi nya mirip seperti pendongeng pengantar tidur. aku mengantuk, jadi aku tidur. bangun-bangun, kami dikasih 7 soal untuk dikerjakan sekarang dan dikumpul hari itu juga.

aku akhirnya bertanya pada teman didepanku.

"hey, boleh aku melihat jawabanmu? aku tidak terlalu mengerti."

" _oh, tentu saja won. silahkan."_ ia menjawab sambil menyodorkan bukunya. wah, sudah diisi semua.

"terimakasih!"

aku segera menyalin jawaban temanku itu. tepat di nomor 7, bel pulang berbunyi. aku bergegas mengembalikan buku temanku serta bukuku untuk dikembalikan. oh sial, kenapa aku hays kebelet pipis disaat seperti ini? aku ingin melihat mingyu dan wonwoo lagi.. tapi- mereka sudah pergi.

kurasa, satu siang tanpa melihat mereka bukanlah suatu hal yang buruk. jadi aku berjalan ke toilet dengan santai.

aku sudah berada didepan sekolah, dan ketika aku berjalan ke halte bis yang cukup jauh, aku melihat sebuah dompet tergeletak dijalanku.

aku mengambil dompet asing tersebut dan melihat kedepanku. mataku menyipit, berusaha melihat dengan jelas siapa yang berjalan tepat didepannya.

oh, astaga.

itukah mingyu dan wonwoo!

"hey! tunggu!"

aku berlari, kearah mingyu dan wonwoo berjalan. sepertinya mereka akan ke halte juga. tapi setahuku, mingyu selalu membawa sepeda. ah, mungkin sepedanya rusak.

 _tapi mingyu yang kupanggil ini tidak menengok sama sekali_. jadi aku memutuskan untuk berlari lebih cepat dan menepuk bahunya.

"c-cho-chogiyo min-ng-gyu -sshi, hosh hosh" aku berbungkuk karena kelelahan sembari mengatur nafas. lalu menyodorkan dompetnya, seperti niat awalku.

"dompetmu terjatuh."

"oh, yaampun. _terimakasih banyak nak._ aku bahkan tidak sadar kalau dompetku jatuh. terimakasih sekali lagi. bagaimana cara aku bisa membayar kebaikanmu?" mingyu berucap panjang. sedangkan wonwoo disebelahnya hanya menatapku bingung.

aku tersenyum kikuk. "kenapa kau sungkan sekali sih, mingyu-ssi!" aku terkekeh. "bagaimana jika kau main kerumahku hari ini? ajak wonwoo juga!" lanjutku.

wajah senyum mingyu berangsur menjadi bingung, setipe dengan raut wajah wonwoo. aku semakin melebarkan senyumku. ah, bukankah mereka sepasang kekasih yang begitu serasi?

"ayo, tak perlu sungkan!"

aku menarik tangan wonwoo juga mingyu ke halte bus. aku bahkan membayar untuk tiga orang penumpang. bagaimana ya, ini kesempatan emas bagiku untuk berinteraksi dengan wonwoo atau mingyu. jadi aku begitu excited.

"kau tinggal di daerah mana?" wonwoo bertanya padaku. ah, aku bahagia sekali, serius. tapi aku berusaha menetralkan wajahku dengan senyum ramah.

"dikompleks bunga anggrek. aku akan memperlihatkanmu bunga anggrek tercantik di kompleks ku." jawabku sambil tersenyum ramah.

aku melihat jam digital yang berada di bus. ini jam tiga lewat 10 menit. kalo saja aku punya ponsel, pasti aku meminta ibu untuk segera menyiapkan cake dan lainnya karena ada tamu spesial yang akan datang.

akhirnya kami sampai di halte bus pemberhentian rumahku. aku menarik wonwoo dan mingyu masuk kompleks dan berjalan pelan di trotoarnya.

"katanya, pemilik kompleks ini suka sekali dengan bunga anggrek. dia juga memberikan bunga anggrek gantung secara gratis kepada setiap penghuninya." ceritaku.

"ah,,, pantas disini banyak bunga anggrek!"

"benar sekali, mingyu-ssi. dan bunga anggrek terindah ada di..." aku mempercepat jalanku dan berhenti didepan rumah bercat biru. "tada! dirumahku!"

melambaikan tanganku agar mingyu dan wonwoo menghampiriku, dan menunjuk bunga anggrek yang kutanam. "bunga anggrek ini aku tanam 3 bulan lalu. awalnya tumbuh di pohon persik itu." aku menjelaskan lagi.

sosok mingyu dan wonwoo mengangguk-angguk dengan wajah terkagum.

"hey, anak ibu sudah pulang. siapa mereka hm?"

aku memeluk ibuku dan mengajak wonwoo serta mingyu untuk mendekat. "bu, ini teman sekelasku. ini kim mingyu dan yang ini jeon wonwoo."

senyum di wajah ibu berangsur menghilang, menjadi raut wajah kaget dan sedih dan kecewa dan dan lainnya. aku tidak mengerti, tapi aku mempersilahkan semuanya masuk.

aku dengan cekatan membuatkan es teh untuk tamu spesialku. aku juga meminta tolong ibu untuk meletakan toples biskuit kemeja depan.

setelah es teh ku selesai, aku menghidangkannya di meja depan dan duduk disebelah ibu. aku memakan biskuitnya dan tersenyum pada semuanya.

"bu, wonwoo dan mingyu ini pasangan palinggg serasi disekolah. mingyu suka jahil pada wonwoo khekhekhe" aku berceloteh tentang kebiasaanku disekolah, dan tentu saja tentang keseharian mingyu dan wonwoo.

entah itu benar atau ini hanya perasaanku, aku melihat raut wajah ketiga temanku bercerita hanya tersenyum miring dan sesekali tertawa. aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"mingyu, wonwoo, ibu, apa tehku kurang manis? mengapa wajah kalian seperti itu?"

"seperti itu, apanya? ah, kurasa aku hanya kelelahan, jadi agak aneh gitu." sosok wonwoo menjawab. aku mengangguk-angguk. benar, sekarang aku juga mengantuk.

"ah kau benar wonwoo-ssi. omong-omong, aku juga mengantuk khekhe. terimakasih sudah mau mampir mingyu-ssi, wonwoo-ssi. aku akan tidur sekarang. sore!" pamitku sebelum menghilang daripada kamarku.

yang aku pamiti hanya tersenyum. aku membalas tersenyum sebelum merebahkan tubuhku dikasur dan kemudian terlelap.

 **ㅡㅡ**

"saya minta maaf.. dan tolong maafkan anak saya.. saya benar-benar tidak enak hati." sosok ibu memohon maaf kepada sosok berjas dan berdress putih selutut itu.

"jangan berlutut begitu.. kami tidak marah kok. sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? bisakah aku mengetahui penyebabnya?"

"dia anakku, dia mengidap skizofrenia karena sebuah kejadian yang menimpanya tahun lalu." sosok ibu menangis, mengingat bagaimana mirisnya nasib sang anak dulu

yang berjas memegang pundak ibu sambil tersenyum, berusaha menyemangati. "perkenalkan, aku kim jongin, dokter psikologi yang unggul di penyakit kejiwaan skizofrenia. aku akan dengan senang hati membantu kesembuhan anak ibu dengan biaya gratis. bisa aku mengetahui data anakmu?"

sang ibu menangguk.

"ia anak laki-laki satu-satu nya kami, lahir pada tanggal 17 Juli 1996." jeda sebentar, lalu sang ibu melanjutkan. "lahir dengan nama jeon wonwoo."

 **.**

 **.**


	2. yang sebenarnya

p.s. yang mau masuk group meanie shipper di line, pm id line kamu ke aku ya! dan, baca cuap2 dibawah ((gak penting sih, tapi baca aja)).

 **ㅡ** **002: reality** **ㅡ**

aku terbangun karena terusik oleh tepukan ibu. aku membuka mata dan mendesis kesal. "aku masih ngantuk ibu! tidakkah-"

"lanjutkan tidurmu setelah makan malam, okay?" potong ibu.

aku menoleh kejendela. "oh, rupanya masih malam. kufikir sudah pagi." aku terkekeh. "apakah wonwoo dan mingyu sudah pulang?"

raut wajah ibuku berubah. tangan ibu terulur, mengelus pelan rambutku. aku menatapnya dengan tenang.

"nak.. dengarkan ibu baik-baik. namamu adalah jeon wonwoo. kamu jeon wonwoo, nak. yang kau lihat itu, hanyalah halusinasi sematamu. kau tahu, kan?"

aku terdiam memandang ibuku. wanita berumur itu tersenyum pedih berusaha untuk menguatkanku. aku menunduk.

aku ingat, dulu dokter bilang aku terjangkit penyakit skizofrenia. skizofrenia adalah penyakit gangguan mental, istilah pendeknya, gila. aku tidak terima dan menangis serta mengacau disana. tapi aku sadar, aku memang orang gila sekarang.

aku tak pernah mengetahui namaku dan siapa aku. aku berpikir kalau aku dilahirkan untuk memperhatikan jeon wonwoo dan kim mingyu. ibuku, ia pernah memarahiku karena bertingkah seolah aku lupa segalanya.

aku ingat, tapi tidak ingat. aku hanya menyebut aku adalah aku. aku bukan jeon wonwoo. karena jeon wonwoo sudah bahagia dengan kim mingyu entah dimana.

ㅡ

dia yoon sohee, seorang murid yang senang datang pagi. ia selalu sampai bersamaan dengan sahabatnya, kim yoojung.

keduanya selalu bercengkrama sebentar dikoridor, membicarakan apa saja, mulai yang penting sampai yang teramat tidak penting. tapi akhir-akhir ini waktu berbincang mereka tidak pernah berlangsung lama karena seseorang selalu memperhatikannya.

"kau tahu siapa dia?"

"dia jeon wonwoo sunbaenim." ada jeda diantara kalimat yoojung. "kudengar, ia menjadi gila karena kejadian yang menimpanya tahun lalu. kata seniorku, ia menjalani hubungan dengan sesama lelaki. mereka dibully sampai kekasihnya itu meninggal."

"aku turut berduka mendengarnya. tapi, kenapa ia selalu memperhatikan kita?" sohee menggandeng yoojung untuk sambil berjalan.

"tidak tahu. ayo cepat kekelas!"

"ayo!"

.

"bro," daehyun menepuk bahu youngjae. "mau kekantin sekarang gak? mumpung pak soni suka ngaret 20 menit masuk kelas!"

"kuylah. jieun, mau nitip gak?"

"mau dong! lidi-lidian aja ya, youngjae! thanks!"

"yoi"

.

jonghyun, joohyun, jiae, jeon wonwoo, dan jieun menjadi satu kelompok dalam pelajaran sastra ini.

joohyun sebagai sekretaris menulis dengan hikmat apa saja yang pak soni katakan. tapi jonghyun disebelahnya terus mengganggunya. kesal, joohyun menggigit tangan jonghyun.

"AW SAKIT!"

"kim jonghyun, kau baik?"

"ah- aku baik, pak." jonghyun menjawab, lalu mendecak kesal.

"rasakan!" desis joohyun.

beberapa detik kemudian, jonghyun merangkul joohyun dengan manis. joohyun terganggu, tapi ia menikmatinya.

.

"hey ayo mojok lagi!"

"apaan ngapain mojok-mojok. buang-buang waktu banget!" hayi melotot sewot. tapi hanbin menarik hayi ke belakang kelas. lebih tepatnya kearah lemari loker sebelah kanan.

"aku punya ini!" hanbin mengeluarkan lidi-lidian dari kantungnya. tentu saja hayi senang. ia sangat suka nyemil, apalagi kalau itu gratis.

mereka berdua makan makan dan makan, sampai akhirnya lidi-lidian itu tinggal satu.

"buat aku aja dong!"

"aku kan juga mau makan hi," hanbin mengangkat lidi-lidiannya tinggi-tinggi.

"ngalah dong sama wanita..." hayi merengut. hanbin tertawa, lalu memakan ujungnya.

"makan berdua aja" hanbin menyodorkan sisi lainnya pada hayi. hayi mendesis, tapi akhirnya memakan juga dari sisi lainnya.

.

"sooyoungie, kapan mau selesaikan makanmu? keburu masuk nanti gak bisa ke markas"

"iya ini udah selesai, tunggu sebentar sungjae-ah!" sooyoung, yang akrab dipanggil joy itu segera meneguk es teh sisanya tadi.

setelah sampai di markas mereka, aka ruang olahraga, sungjae mengernyit bingung kala joy menarik-narik rambutnya.

"kenapa sih?"

"itu," sooyoung menggerakan matanya, menujuk kearah samping kiri. "kenapa wonwoo ngikutin kita?"

"oh, gakpapa joy, dia itu gak sadar"

"maksudmu? sleep walking? atau gila?"

sungjae mengangguk, matanya kosong, bak menerawang. "mengalami trauma mental lebih tepatnya."

.

"hey baboya"

"park jiyeon jangan menggangguku!"

"aku tak akan mengganggumu kalau kau menggulung lenganmu dan membiarkanku melukis disana, Kim!"

myungsoo mendesah malas, "baiklah."

.

jinri merengut kesal, ia terbakar api cemburu karena kekasihnya, minho tadi menyelamatkan krystal yang terpeleset.

semua orang tahu kalau krystal memendang rasa pada minho. dan jinri tidak suka ini.

"ayolah sayang, jangan merengut terus. bagaimana kalau nanti kau jadi jelek, uhm?"

"IYA AKI MEMANG JELEK! SANA PERGI SAJA DENGAN KRYSTALMU ITU!" jinri berteriak dan keluar dari pintu atap, berlari menjauhi minho yang mengejarnya.

o-ow, choi minho. kau dalam masalah besar.

.

"jongin, who is he?"

"i also dont know." jongin menjawab pertanyaan namjoo. sepupu sekaligus pasiennya.

"why he calling us as mingyu and wonwoo? am i that handsome? jongin, i still have a breast right?"

"you are the girl so stop talking that hell thingy." jongin sweatdrop dengan pertanyaan bodoh namjoo.

ㅡ

wonwoo menangis dalam diam ketika mendapat sebuah realita dari halusinasinya. ini yang sebenarnya. mingyunya.. mingyunya sudah hilang bak ditelan air laut. meninggalkan wonwoo yang berakhir dengan kenangan buruk serta ketraumaan.

ibu wonwoo mengelus rambut anaknya pelan. "kau mau makan? tubuhmu semakin ramping saja! bukankah kau bermimpi memiliki abs kecokelatan hm?"

wonwoo menghela nafas, ia menghapus air matanya lalu berkata, "mau, tapi suapin ya bu?!"

"siap bos jeon!"

kedua ibu dan anak itu tersenyum.

.

esok paginya, yang benar-benar pagi, mungkin sekitar jam setengah 4 pagi, ibu wonwoo menerima telepon dari nomor yang tidak dikenal.

"halo?"

" _nyonya jeon.. aku lupa memberi tahumu. untuk sementara wonwoo jangan masuk sekolah dulu. aku akan membuatkan replika surat libur sekaligus mengizinkan wonwoo tidak masuk karena sakit._ "

"kenapa?" jawab ibu wonwoo langsung.

" _karena aku harus kesekolah wonwoo, mencari data tambahan penyebab wonwoo skizofrenia. mungkin akan sedikit kacau, wonwoo tak boleh ada disana."_

"oh, baiklah."

" _okay, nyonya jeon. aku baru akan kerumahmu jika kau menyuruhku. jangan lupa, pastikan wonwoo tidak terpaksa."_

"arraseo jongin-ssi. aku akan membantumu!"

" _baiklah, aku tutup telfonnya."_

ibu wonwoo menghela nafas. dalam hati ia berdoa. semoga wonwoo cepat sembuh dan dapat menjalankan hidup dengan semestinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **author note:**

first of all, aku minta maaf sekali karena banyak kekurangan penggunaan diksi, typos, dan sebagainya. dan yang terfatal adalah bab kemarin, seharusnya sudut pandang orang pertama sebagai pelaku sampingan. aku lupa, jadilah aku ngarang. thank you **fvcksoo** sudah merevisi itu dalam pmnya.

jujur aja, aku gak tau persis sebenarnya skizofrenia itu apa. tapi yang saya tangkep dari definisi di google, penyakit itu sejenis penyakit yang bikin dipenderitanya suka berhalusinasi tentang ini itu disebabkan oleh trauma lampau.

 **jadi wonwoo itu cuma ngarang cerita tentang dia dengan mingyu atau itu flashback-annya dia?** ini akan terjawab di seri bab berikutnya.

 **kalau bisa buat penulisan awal paragraf dan nama pakai uppercase.** iya seharusnya gitu, tapi menurutku pake lowercase tuh, mellownya lebih kerasa. di wattpad semua author k-fiction pakai lowercase semua dan itu bikin aku kebiasaan.

 **yang bareng jongin pakai dress selutut, kyungsoo bukan?** bukan sayang, aku gak nge gs in orang disini :"3

spesial buat **fvcksoo** , aka reader yang setia mengkritik isi ffku secara detail, aku sangat teramat berterimakasih sekali! aku harap ffku kedepannya akan lebih baik berkatmu.

dan...

menurut kalian, judul fanfic ini diganti atau gak usah ya? ada saran judul gak? aku mau ganti jadi 'that xx' sih... hehehe.

 _ **akhir kata, mind to review?**_


	3. reka ulang

"... bisakah aku tahu penyebabnya?"

"dia anakku, dia mengidap skizofrenia karena sebuah kejadian yang menimpanya tahun lalu _yang membuatnya trauma berat. dia dan kekasihnya menjadi korban bully karena dianggap menjijikkan. keduanya mencoba sabar karena yang mereka butuhkan adalah ..."_

.

.

a meanie of seventeen's fanfiction

.

.

 **003: reka ulang**

"selamat pagi semuanya. aku kim mingyu. aku dari smp satu harapan seoul. aku senang bisa berada disekolah ini dan bertemu dengan kalian semua. aku harap kita bisa menjadi teman!"

dia berbicara seraya tersenyum cerah, seakan tidak tahu betapa kerasnya kehidupan sma. siswa lelaki bernama mingyu tadi kembali ke tempat duduknya setelah dipersilahkan oleh sang guru. sekedar informasi, ia duduk disebelah siswa yang berahang tajam juga berhidung bangir.

"apa kau tipe orang yang dingin? ku perhatikan, kau tidak tersenyum sejak tadi."

teman sebangkunya itu menoleh dan menggeleng pelan. "tidak juga. aku hanya tidak terlalu senang bersosialisasi."

"kenapa? bukankah akan menyenangkan bila mendapat banyak teman?" mingyu bertanya lagi. teman sebangkunya menggeleng lagi, tersenyum simpul.

"bagiku tidak. mempunyai banyak teman sama saja mempunyai banyak masalah. aku wonwoo, omong-omong."

mingyu mengernyit, tapi ia tidak terlalu peduli. jadi ia tersenyum. "senang bisa mengenalmu wonwoo!"

tapi, ternyata hari itu bukanlah hari pertama kali mereka bertemu. setelah mengenal lebih dari seminggu, mingyu yang dominan berbicara pun menceritakan kesehariannya. ia bahkan mengajak wonwoo untuk mampir ketempat mingyu bekerja sampingan.

"astaga, kau bekerja disini?"

"yups." mingyu mengangguk senang. "kenapa? kau terlihat kaget?"

"ini cafe langgananku kalau aku menulis cerpen dulu. aku selalu membeli mochalatte dan sebungkus biskuit sebagai temanku menulis."

"oh, ya!" mingyu menjentikan jarinya. "aku ingat. jadi kau adalah siswa smp bermasker hitam yang terlihat seperti bandit itu-"

"apa?! bandit? bagaimana bisa kau mengatakanku adalah seorang bandit!?"

"karena kau misterius. menggunakan hoodie hitam, masker hitam, suaramu teredam sambil memesan mochalatte dan biskuit. aku sempat takut pada sosokmu yang itu,"

mingyu terkekeh saat melihat wajah wonwoo merah padam, tangan wonwoo yang terkepal dan rahang mengeras. "tidak kusangka, sosok bandit itu adalah siswa manis yang sekarang menjadi teman baikku ini."

detik berikutnya, mingyu memekik tanpa bisa ditahan lagi karena wonwoo menginjak kaki mingyu. "sialan! aku bukan bandit dan aku tidak manis!"

"ya wonwoo!" mingyu berteriak sambil memegangi kakinya yang ngilu terinjak. "kau tak mau mampir?!"

"TIDAK PERLU! terimakasih banyak!" wonwoo masih berjalan dengan menghentak kearah halte bus terdekat disana.

"kau akan membayar busmu sendiri!"

"aku masih punya saldo!"

"kau tidak mau kuajarkan rumus fisika?!"

"aku bisa browsing diinternet!"

"ya! jeon wonwoo! bagaimana dengan mochalatte premier gratis untukmu?"

dan saling melempar teriakan di pinggir jalan itu berakhir dengan wonwoo dapat mengecap mochalatte mahal itu secara gratis.

ㅡ

bel pergantian jam berbunyi. wonwoo merapihkan mejanya seperfek mungkin, menutup buku pendidikan kewarganegaraannya dan bersiap membuka buku ipanya. tapi gerakannya terhenti saat mingyu memegang tangannya.

"ada apa?"

"ayo lari!"

"apa? untuk apa? guru kimia sebentar lagi akan datang!" elak wonwoo, berusaha melepaskan genggaman mingyu. tapi yang bertubuh lebih tinggi menggeleng.

tanpa berkata apa apa lagi, mingyu menarik wonwoo keluar kelas setelah memekik ke ketua kelas. "hey park jimin! aku ke toilet sebentar!"

mereka berlari sepanjang koridor dan berhenti di kantin. wonwoo mengernyit. "kamu gila? mengajakku berlarian sepanjang koridor dan berakhir kelelahan dikantin."

mingyu tertawa sambil membayar snack hello panda lima ratusannya. "waktu smp aku selalu melakukan ini. ke kantin lebih dulu untuk mengetag meja."

"kau fikir kantin seperti restoran apa?!"

mingyu mengangguk dengan senyum lebarnya. "iyalah. sama sama diciptakan sebagai restoran. perbedaannya hanya pada tempat." mingyu berkedip genit pada wonwoo. "bu, tolong tag-in dua kursi buat nanti istirahat pertama. makasih ya bu!"

wonwoo memutuskan untuk berjalan lebih dulu kekelas seraya memutarkan bola matanya. "terserah mingyu saja lah"

"hey wonwoo tunggu aku! kenapa kau hobi sekali ninggalin orang sih?!"

metode yang aneh dan tidak normal yang dilakukan mingyu memiliki efek menguntungkan dan merugikan juga. menguntungkan karena wonwoo tidak perlu mencari-cari tempat kosong lagi, dan merugikan karena...

"jeon wonwoo! kim mingyu! bersihkan lapangan belakang istirahat kedua nanti!"

.

.

sepulang sekolah setelah melakukan hukuman (karena mingyu melakukan negosiasi untuk melakukan hukuman jam pulang sekolah), langkah mereka berdua berhenti saat seseorang memanggil mereka.

"mingyu, kau ada waktu untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok kita?"

"tidak ada. kau berikan saja bagian untukku. akan kukerjakan dan kukirimkan email padamu."

"YA! kenapa kau selalu begitu mingyu?! dasar sombong!"

sudah 4 bulan mereka bersekolah dan mingyu sudah mendapatkan sebutan untuknya. _sombong_. itu cukup membuat wonwoo agak risih sebetulnya.

"kau kenapa tidak mau mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama sih?" wonwoo bertanya ketika mereka berdua berjalan beriringan kearah halte bus.

"karena aku harus menemanimu." jawab mingyu.

"kurasa tak ada salahnya satu hari tidak menemaniku?"

mingyu menggeleng. "aku tidak bisa. kamu berharga, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu sendirian, hehehe."

wonwoo memerah tanpa disangka, lalu disusul dengan gelak tawa mingyu karena geli. wonwoo mendengus kesal. ia mempercepat jalannya mendahului mingyu yang sekarang sudah kepanikan mengejarnya.

"wonwoo! tunggu!"

"tidak mau! kau sialan!"

"tapi kau suka kan?!"

"APAAN SIH!"

kemudian gelak tawa mingyu tersebut dihadiahi lemparan rautan pensil dari wonwoo.

esoknya, ketika wonwoo dan mingyu sampai depan gerbang sekolah, banyak yang memperhatikan mereka dengan aneh. wonwoo tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana, tapi karena mingyu berjalan dengan santai, jadilah ia sok-sok tidak peduli seperti ini.

"kau tau? mereka berdua terlalu dekat semenjak saling mengenal 4 bulan lalu."

"aku tidak yakin mereka hanya berteman. aku tidak pernah melihat mereka bergaul dengan teman lelaki yang lain, apalagi berbincang dengan perempuan."

"mereka aneh.. mereka gay, mungkin? tidak lihatkah kau betapa feminimnya wonwoo?"

"masa sih? tidak mungkin ah. kau tidak boleh berburuk sangka seperti itu!"

"iya, minah. yura benar. mereka memang aneh, tapi bisa aja mereka memang sangat anti-sosial. lagipula mingyu sering berbicara dengan perempuan kok."

"tapi.."

secara terang-terangan, mingyu dan wonwoo mendengar ghibahan tiga cewek hits diangkatan mereka. itu hyeri, minah, dan yura. wonwoo dapat merasakan rangkulan dibahunya mengerat. ia rasa, emosi mingyu tersulut.

"gyu, kau okay kan?"

"aku okay, kok. hanya sedikit kesal kurasa. abaikan saja ucapan mereka ya wonwoo. aku berjanji aku akan melindungimu."

wonwoo memerah. mingyu sudah bersiap untuk melaksanakan kejahilannya lagi. tapi reaksi wonwoo sangat diluar dugaan.

"terimakasih, mingyu-ah."

hanya sekedar ucapan terimakasih. tapi mingyu bahagia bukan main. sudah 4 bulan mereka berteman, wonwoo itu jarang berterimakasih. hanya berterimakasih kalau dikasih contekan. coba kalau ngerayu, biasanya wonwoo langsung menyiapkan penggarisnya untuk menabok mingyu.

tapi semenjak hari mereka di ghibahin itu, mingyu dan wonwoo sama sekali tidak mengerti, kenapa teman-temannya jadi memangil mingyu dengan sebutan sombong juga wonwoo dengan sebutan aneh?

tidak semua orang sih. masih ada beberapa orang yang memanggil mereka sesuai dengan nama. tapi tetap saja, mereka merasa risih.

"wonwoo! kamu bisa ngerangkum halaman 134-139 gak? itu bagian kamu buat presentasi nanti."

"bisa kok, joohyun. omong-omong, kamu tahu kenapa mereka memanggilku dengan sebutan aneh? apa aku bersikap aneh? atau penampilanku yang aneh?"

joohyun memandang wonwoo dari atas sampai bawah, lalu menggeleng. "aku tidak tahu.. mungkin saja karena rambutmu yang sudah memanjang itu. atau bisa karena kedekatanmu dengan mingyu."

dan jawaban joohyun itu sukses membuat wonwoo galau seharian memikirkan hal itu. mingyu sendiri sampai keheranan. wonwoo tidak mau makan, mingyu kalut sendiri.

"kau tak kenapa-kenapa kan?"

"kurasa... kita harus menjauh dulu."

"what? kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"karena aku tidak suka kau dipanggil sombong hanya karena kau bermain denganku. aku janji, hanya sampai minggu depan kita menjauh." kata wonwoo.

mingyu dengan berat mengangguk. "baik. asal kau makan ini dulu. kau belum makan seharian ini."

"ya, sekarang pergilah, mingyu"

tapi, tiga hari berikutnya, wonwoo menghubungi mingyu lebih dulu dan memutuskan bertemu di atap sekolah. wonwoo langsung memeluk mingyu dan menangis. mingyu bertanya-tanya.

"aku terlalu merindukanmu." itu jawaban wonwoo. mingyu terkekeh. ia tidak ingat sejak kapan wonwoo yang kasar itu menjadi begitu manis dan menggemaskan.

"siapa coba yang membuat perjanjian tidak bertemu dulu?"

"aish! habisan, aku risih dipanggil aneh."

"kau memang aneh."

"dasar kurang ajar! aku membencimu!"

"kurasa, aku baru saja mendengar seorang pria menangis mengatakan ia begitu merindukanku. tapi tiba-tiba ia berteriak kalau ia membenciku. aku tidak tahu harus bersedih atau tertawa atas ke tsundere-annya."

"dasar bodoh." wonwoo tertawa sambil memukuli mingyu yang mengaduh kesakitan. tapi mereka kemudian saling tertawa dan memeluk satu sama lainnya.

"hey jeon wonwoo, dengarkan ini baik-baik. sudah hampir satu semester kita berteman. sudah hampir 4 bulan juga aku memendam perasaan ini." mingyu menarik nafas dalam-dalamㅡ "aku menyukaimu wonwoo." lalu menghembuskan nafasnya.

wonwoo memerah, kepalanya tertunduk karena malu. tangannya yang semula dibahu mingyu sudah beralih digenggaman mingyu. ditariknya kearah bibirnya, mencium punggung tangan wonwoo dengan lembut.

jantung wonwoo berdentum tak beraturan.

"maukah kamu menjadi kekasihku?"

ㅡ

"dasar menjijikan!"

"lihat, permaisuri jeon wonwoo bersama pangerannya rupanya masih berani masuk sekolah!"

"yaampun, lihat, betapa manisnya pangeran gay kim mingyu melindungi tuan putrinya~~"

"HAHAHHAHAHA DASAR GAY MENJIJIKAN! MUSNAH SAJA SANA!"

wonwoo menunduk menahan tangis, sedangkan mingyu merangkul wonwoo, berusaha melindungi wonwoo dari lemparan air got, telur, sampah-sampah, dan masih banyak lagi.

sudah 3 hari setelah mereka menjalin hubungan sebagai pasangan kekasih, dan sudah dua pagi juga mereka mendapat kejutan semacam ini. mingyu tidak tahu siapa dalang dibalik percakapan mereka yang direkam dan disebarkan melalui speaker sekolah. bagi mingyu, percuma balas dendam karena semua sudah tersebar. jadi mingyu bertekad untuk melindungi wonwoo dengan segenap kekuatannya.

"kamu membilas rambutmu dulu. aku membawa handuk, tenang saja."

"mingyu, kita tak perlu mengganti baju kurasa. istirahat nanti juga kita akan dilempari seperti ini lagi."

"aku bawa enam pasang kok." mingyu tertawa sambil mengeluarkan plastik berisi seragam ganti. wonwoo ikut tertawa, tapi pedih. "kamu sudah mempersiapkan sampai sejauh ini.. apa kamu tidak membenciku?"

"aku justru membenci diriku sendiri karena membuatmu terbully karenaku." mingyu tersenyum.

"dan kau tahu wonwoo?"

"hmm?"

"kurasa kau benar. memiliki banyak teman sama saja memiliki banyak masalah."

wonwoo hanya merespon dengan tersenyum pedih. tanpa menjawab apa apa lagi, wonwoo menerima pakaian ganti dari mingyu dan mereka langsung ke kelas.

rupanya, tebakan wonwoo salah. saat istirahat, mereka tak terkena bully. teman sekelas mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. begitu pula wonwoo dan mingyu. mereka sibuk bertukar bekal satu sama lain.

"kutebak, pasti bukan kau yang memasak ini."

"memang bukan!" jawab wonwoo cuek sambil menuangkan saus pada bekal buatan mingyu.

"kamu tahu? bahkan aku selalu belajar resep baru untuk diberikan padamu. masa kamu tidak mau memasakan untukku sih? bagaimana kalau aku mati lebih dulu sebelum sempat bisa melamarmu?"

wonwoo mendesis sembari mendorong kepala mingyu. "bodoh sekali pemikiranmu. kalau gitu, besok aku buatkan dadar gulung."

"asik! aku akan menunggunya loh!"

"iya iya." jawab wonwoo singkat sambil menghabiskan nasi kari ala mingyu.

istirahat kedua, mingyu dan wonwoo berlari menghindari sorakan-sorakan bullying dari anak-anak lain menuju ke atap. mingyu dengan segera mengunci pintu atap agar tidak ada yang mengusik _quality time_ mereka.

"aku jadi tertekan karena ini"

"tidak perlu terlalu memusingkan. bertahanlah dua tahun lagi. nanti kita ke amerika ya. biar gak kena bully lagi!"

"mingyu~" wonwoo merengut dengan nada yang menggemaskan. mingyu tertawa dan reflek mencubit hidung wonwoo.

"kamu tahu? kamu begitu menggemaskan. aku begitu mencintaimu wonwoo"

"aku juga mencintaimu mingyu."

"kamu tenang saja.. aku akan selalu melindungimu dari serangan tidak manusiawi mereka. okay?"

wonwoo mengangguk. ia memeluk mingyu dengan erat. ia bukanlah tipe orang yang fleksibel mengutarakan perasaannya. hanya dengan sebuah pelukan inilah wonwoo dapat menyalurkan perasaan tulusnya.

"mingyu, aku ingin bertanya."

"tanya saja." mingyu menjawab, tapi tidak melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"kenapa kau tidak menciumku? aku melihat joohyun dan jonghyun berciuman. padahal, mereka baru pacaran kemarin."

"eh?" mingyu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wonwoo kebingungan. sedangkan wonwoo melihat mingyu begitu lugu. wonwoo polos sekali.

"dengar wonwoo..," mingyu tersenyum lembut. tangannya terulur untuk mengelus pipi wonwoo. "aku tidak ingin menodaimu dengan hal-hal seperti itu. cinta yang tulus dan cinta yang berlandaskan nafsu itu berbeda. cintaku padamu itu tulus. aku tidak peduli kalau badanmu menggemuk tiba-tiba atau jarimu menghilang, aku akan terus mencintaimu. kamu itu berharga bagiku. aku akan menjaga bibirmu itu untuk kamu berikan kepada suami atau istrimu kelak. untuk saat ini, aku hanyalah pacarmu yang akan melindungimu selama aku masih bernafas."

wonwoo tertohok mendengar tutur kata mingyu barusan. itu terlalu menyentuh baginya. wonwoo tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. sedangkan mingyu tertawa kebingungan.

"tidak usah menangis sayang.. atau, kamu ingin aku menciummu dengan panas ya?!"

wonwoo jadi menangis bercampur tertawa. wonwoo memukul mingyu lagi dan lagi. "bisakah kau berhenti bertingkah idiot dasar bodoh! kau selalu membuatku menangis! aku membencimu!"

"aku juga sangat mencintaimu wonwoo-ya hehehehe" mingyu memeluk wonwoo dengan erat, berusaha menenangkan siswa bermarga jeon itu.

setelah wonwoo tenang, barulah mereka kembali kekelas karena bel sudah berbunyi.

ㅡ

pulang sekolah.

wonwoo yang sedang memasukan buku sastranya tiba-tiba merasa tercekik. kerah belakangnya ditarik dan diseret ketaman belakang. wonwoo mendesis kesal. tak cukupkah melemparkan telur bagi mereka? haruskah menyergap wonwoo di gudang? hidup para pembully itu terlalu fiksi.

"wonwoo!"

wonwoo menoleh kearah suara. ia mendapati mingyu berlari kearahnya dengan keadaan yang tak lagi bersih. seragamnya penuh noda tanah, dan tsk lupa sudut bibirnya yang berdarah.

"astaga, apa kamu tidak apa-apa? apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?"

"mereka mengajakku bermain, kurasa. kamu harus berada disisiku. aku akan melindungimu!" kata mingyu pada wonwoo.

tapi perkataan mingyu barusan mengundang tawaan cemooh dari sekelompok berandalan sekolah disana. "utukutukutuk~~ lihatlah.. betapa manisnya pangeran mingyu terhadap tuan putrinya~! aku jadi tidak tega menghajar mereka." itu kata si berandal bernama jaebum.

gigi mingyu bergemurutuk. ia kembali menghadap para berandalan dengan wonwoo tepat dibelakang mingyu.

"apa kau yakin, jaebum? kau yakin mau melewatkan permainan ini? dan merelakan tawaran selangit minah, hm?" mark mengompori.

"tentu saja," jaebum menarik seringainya semakin tinggi, menatap mingyu dengan tatapan iblis. "tidak."

dan perkelahian terjadi begitu saja. sikelompok berandalan (jaebum, mark, jinyoung, dan yugyeom) melawan mingyu sendirian. wonwoo ingin sekali membantu. tapi mingyu terus menahan badan wonwoo sementara kakinya menendang dan menampis pukulan para berandal sekolah itu.

wonwoo ketakutan. tidak, ia tidak takut kalau ia akan terluka sekarang. ia takut mingyu kenapa-kenapa.

dalam hati ia berdoa kepada Yang Maha Kuasa, supaya mereka berdua diberikan kekuatan dan mingyu akan baik-baik saja.

tapi, sebelum wonwoo menyelesaikan rantaian kata didalam hatinya, mingyu tersungkur kebawah dengan pipi yang mendarat terlebih dahulu di rumput.

"mingyu!"

"see, pangeranmu sudah jatuh terkapar. sekarang aku tinggal memberantasmu."

wonwoo menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian menyeringai kepada yugyeom dan jaebum didepannya. sementara jinyoung dan mark berjaga-jaga terhadap mingyu, takut-takut kakau mingyu masih kuat dan menyerang mereka lagi.

"apa kau sedang melawak? aduh, jaebum, aku kasihan sekali padamu."

"apa maksudmu..." emosi jaebum tersulut, seringai wonwoo makin lebar. ketakutan dihatinya menghilang seketika.

"dasar tolol. pecundang. kau menyerang mingyu duluan selain karena aku berada dibelakang mingyu, karena kau fikir aku payah, kan? pikiranmu terlalu transparan untuk aku tebak, persis seperti udang."

"jaga mulutmu jeon wonwoo atau kau akan mati sekarang."

"mati sekarang atau besok, kau tetap saja pecundang." wonwoo meludahi orang didepannya.

"won-woo- uhuk- j-jangan!"

"dasar gay keparat!"

jaebum langsung memukul pipi wonwoo. wonwoo tersungkur, tapi ia langsung bangkit. memukul pipi jaebum berulang-ulang, menahan tangan jaebum yang berusaha mencekiknya. pukulan terakhir wonwoo sukses membuat jaebum tersungkur. kaki wonwoo pun tergerak untuk menendang jaebum.

wonwoo berniat untuk meludahi jaebum lagi, tapi rambutnya ditarik juga tangannya ditahan kebelakang. sial, wonwoo masih lemas sekali. seseorang memukul perut dan pipinya berulang. wonwoo dengan membaca doa, ia menendang perut mark dan memelintir tangannya sendiri guna mengunci tangan yugyeom dibelakangnya.

"kuat juga kau." yugyeom menyeringai.

wonwoo hanya tersenyum sinis. ia mengerahkan seluruh sisa tenaganya pada tangannya, bersiap untuk membantung yugyeom.

tapi wonwoo kalah cepat. badan kurusnya terpental ke tumpukan kayu bekas meja yang sudah rusak. wonwoo tidak bisa bohong kalau ia tidak baik-baik saja. badannya bak remuk. kepalanya berkunang-kunang, tapi ia melihat persis sosok yugyeom mendekati dirinya. wonwoo mengambil nafas, bersiap untuk menyerang lagi.

wonwoo bangkit dan langsung menubruk yugyeom. memukul berandalan itu tanpa ampun dengan posisi tidak elit. yugyeom mendorong badan lemah wonwoo, bersiap untuk menginjaknya.

"ARGH!"

perhatian yugyeom teralih oleh suara teriakan. ia menoleh dan mendapati mark tengah dipukuli mingyu dengan brutal, sedangkan jinyoung terkapar lemah di pohon lumayan jauh darinya.

yugyeom kalut, tanpa berpikir dua kali, yugyeom berlari kearah mingyu dan mark, tapi keadaan mark sudah sangat babak belur ketika yugyeom sampai.

keadaan itu dimanfaatkan oleh mingyu untuk berlari ke arah wonwoo yang terkapar lemah.

"wonwoo!"

"m-mingyu- mingyu-ku.." lirih wonwoo sembari berusaha bangkit. tinggal beberapa meter lagi, sebelum mingyu sampai ketempat wonwoo, tapi wonwoo tiba-tiba tersungkur lumayan jauh kesebelah kanan. mingyu terkejut. matanya terpaku pada keadaan wonwoo yang sudah sangat menyedihkan.

mingyu teramat marah.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

"oops. sorry aku terlambat. guru itu begitu menyusahkan." sosok bernametag jackson itu terkekeh sembari menepik-nepik tangannya bak membersihkan debu.

"kufikir kau sudah mati."

"brengsek. bahkan kalian tidak pantas hidup didunia."

"pangeran mingyu bisa berkata kasar rupanya." jackson tersenyum. "astaga, jaebum dan jinyoung kalah? memalukan sekali sih! hey yugyeom, mark, kau tidak menyelesaikan ini?"

"kau mengganggu, jackson bodoh" yugyeom mendesis.

mingyu memutar bola matanya jengah. daripada memperhatikan berandalan sialan itu berbicara, lebih baik ia berjalan menghampiri wonwoo.

"kim mingyu, kata siapa kau boleh bergerak? jangan mendekati wonwoo. karena ini saatnya dua vs. satu dan dua vs. satu. akan lebih baik kalau kau bersama yugyeom dan mark, kalian terlihat sudah akrab. aku dan bambam akan mengurus wonwoo." jackson berbicara sambil berjalan kearah wonwoo yang masih belum bergerak.

"berhenti disana, bajingan wang jackson." bahu mingyu naik turun karena marah. "jangan kalian mendekati wonwoo! kalian boleh menyiksaku, memukulku sampai mati tapi jangan sentuh wonwoo-ku!"

"kau melakukan negosiasi?" tiba-tiba, bambam, yang tadi disebutkan jackson muncul. mingyu menggeram kesal.

"yasudah. aku selesaikan saja kau dulu."

dan bambam memukul mingyu dengan gerakan cepat. mingyu kewalahan. ia menyebut nama Tuhan sebelum mengunci gerakan bambam dan menenangnya, membanting tubuh kurus bambam ke tumpukan meja kayu bekas.

mingyu langsung bangkit dan memukul kepala jackson dari belakang dengan keras.

"KUBILANG JANGAN DEKATI WONWOO DASAR BAJINGAN!"

mingyu memukul jackson penuh emosi. tapi dengan tenaga mingyu yang hampir habis, mingyu tentu saja berakhir tersungkur setelah ditendang jackson.

"sudahi main-mainnya, para makhluk gay menjijikkan."

jackson mengambil kayu dengan paku berkarat, kemudian berjalan kearah wonwoo. seringainya melebar kala melihat mata tigaperempat tetutup wonwoo menatapnya penuh kebencian.

"kau akan mendapat balasannya, berandalan bajingan." desis wonwoo.

jackson menyeringai sebagai jawaban. ia menarik kayu berpaku itu keatas, kemudian mengayunkannya sekuat tenaga kearah wonwoo.

"TIDAK! WONWOO!"

BRAK!

"MINGYU!"

tangis wonwoo pecah seketika, karena mengetahui kayu berpaku karat itu bukan mengenainya, tapi mengenai sosok bak malaikat yang berlari demi menyelamatkan nyawanya. wonwoo meraba wajah mingyu yang masih mengulas senyum tipis. tangan mingyu menggenggam tangan wonwoo yang berada dipipinya.

"aku senang kau baik-baik saja." mingyu berucap dengan lirih sebelum benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya didalam pelukan wonwoo.

"tidak!" wonwoo melepas pelukan mingyu dan menggoyangkan badan mingyu dengan brutal. "mingyu! mingyu bangunlah mingyu! mingyu-ku.. mingyu kekasihku... bangunlah sayang..." wonwoo tidak bisa menahan tangisnya, ia menjerit seperti orang gila sambil terus menggoyangkan badan mingyu.

"apa yang kau lakukan jackson?! kau keterlaluan!"

"jackson! kau membunuhnya!"

"mingyu.. bangunlah mingyu!" wonwoo masih menangis histeris.

jackson bergemultuk. suara tangis wonwoo yang menurutnya berlebihan ditambah suara teman-temannya yang mengatai ia keterlaluan membuatnya semakin emosi. nafasnya memburu, buku-buku tangannya memutih

wonwoo menoleh kearah jackson dengan tatapan nanar.

"kau harus membayar ini semua, bangsat!" pekik wonwoo.

dan jackson memilih untuk memberikan wonwoo pukulan keras hingga wonwoo tersungkur dan tidak sadar disebelah mingyu.

 **ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ**

 _"... karena yang mereka butuhkan adalah kasih sayang masing-masing. sampai akhir puncaknya adalah dimana semua murid mencaci maki, menendang, memukul anakku beserta kekasihnya. kala itu, anakku sudah kehilangan tenaga. ia sudah hampir terpukul oleh kayu berpaku karat, namun kekasihnya lebih dulu memeluk anakku sehingga kayu tersebut mengenai kepala kekasih anakku. yang aku tahu dari orang tua mereka, kekasih anakku mengalami gegar otak parah. ia mengalami koma, yang entah sekarang selamat atau sudah mati."_

 _yang sosok ibu tak lagi bisa menahan tangisnya. "dan anakku, anakku trauma berat. ia begitu terpukul akan kenyataan. ia mengurung diri berbulan-bulan dengan menangis meraung akan kekasihnya. hingga ketika ia keluar, ia seakan-akan mengalami amnesia. aku memangil dokter untuk memeriksa anakku. ia bilang, anakku terkena skizofrenia karena kejadian itu."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **a.n.**

pendapat akan pergantian judul masih belum fix. aku payah banget dalam pemilihan judul. hiks.

buat **alwaysmeanie** , makasih untuk merevisi genrenya. aku juga masih payah dalam pemilihan genre.

ada beberapa yang bilang ini angst. iya, ini angst. tapi alurnya happy ending kok ((spoiler banget)). aku seneng banget respon positif buat ff ini. jadi semangat ngelanjutinnya!

buat **OSHK97** , makasih banget buat pengetahuan cara nyembuhin skizofrenia. aku jadi tau caranya, dan tapi, aku gak bisa pakai saranmu buat yang ini. kapan-kapan kalo bikin skizo-an lagi, nyembuhinnya kayak gini deh eheheheh.

dan **petitepain** , aku seneng banget baca komentarmu. makasih untuk sarannya akan mencari beta-reader. muehehe~ lagi-lagi yg jadi masalahku adalah typo dan pemilihan diksi. semoga kedepannya saya bisa memperbaiki ini.

 **permohonan maaf** khusus untuk bab ini, maafkan akan adegan berantem yang fail parah, tidak berkesan, dan terlalu bertele-tele. aku sudah merevisinya kurang lebih lima kali dan berakhir seperti itu. _hope you enjoy it, readersdeul!_


	4. bertahap, kembali dan berakhir

**004 :: bertahap**

 **.**

 **.**

"wonwoo-ah! selamat pagi!"

aku memutus pandanganku pada sosok mingyu dan wonwoo yang berbelok ke koridor. aku melihat kepada orang itu. jelas-jelas ia memanggil nama wonwoo, tapi kenapa arah matanya kepadaku?

orang yang mengucapkan nama wonwoo itu mendecak kesal, ia menghampiriku. aku memiringkan kepalaku.

"siapa kau? kenapa kau berbicara padaku, padahal nama yang kau sebut kan, wonwoo." aku berucap padanya. kulihat ia tersenyum, tidak lebar, namun tersirat keikhlasan. dia orang yang baik.

"kalau begitu, siapa namamu?"

pertanyaan singkat itu membuatku terdiam membeku. itu hanya pertanyaan sederhana, tapi kenapa aku merasa sangat tertekan? seakan ada beban berat dihatiku, juga dipikiranku. aku melihat joohyun yang tersenyum manis. tangannya terulur, mengusap bagian kanan seragamku dengan ibu jarinya.

"lihat nametag seragammu. namamu jeon wonwoo."

 _aku merasa duniaku runtuh untuk kesekian kalinya._

.

ㅡ

.

aku tidak tahu persis apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, namun aku terbangun didalam ruangan serba putih dan berbau medis. satu-satunya yang kuingat adalah-

"wonwoo! astaga! aku sangat khawatir akan keadaanmu! kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

joohyun.

perempuan itu membawakanku segelas air dan sebungkus roti isi cokelat. aku menerimanya tentu saja. sembari memakan rotiku, aku mengangguk pelan pada joohyun. "aku tidak apa-apa. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

joohyun meringis. "kau baru saja kembali? kurasa." joohyun menunduk, lalu melirih, "aku minta maaf karena membawamu kembali secara sarkastik dan tiba-tiba."

aku mengernyit tidak mengerti. tapi pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka, menampakkan sosok lelaki yang tidak asing bagiku- namun aku lupa siapa namanya.

"ya Tuhan, syukurlah wonwoo!" ia berjalan tergesa menghampiriku. "kau tidak apa-apa kan? kau tau, kau pingsan jatuh secara vertikal kebelakang. bunyi benturan terdengar hingga keluar pagar. aku panik sekali!" dia bercerita heboh.

aku meringis membayangkannya. benarkah aku terjatuh seperti itu? uh, itu pasti menyakitkan. pantas saja, kepalaku agak berkunang.

sesaat setelah wajahku kembali datar, aku tersenyum tipis padanya. "maaf, tapi... siapa kau?"

"aku jonghyun, pacar joohyun! kau tidak ingat padaku?!"

aku terkekeh kecil. "mianhae.." jadi namanya jonghyun.

dan wajahku kembali datar.

aku menyadari sesuatu.

kembali yang dimaksud joohyun adalah, kembali kepada pemikiranku sebagai 'wonwoo', bukan sebagai 'aku'. aku melirih sedih, kurebahkan badanku kembali kekasur dan menggulungkan selimut ke tubuhku.

"ya, wonwoo, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"aku tidak apa-apa. aku hanya sedikit mengantuk, kalian bisa kembali ke kelas, kan?"

"hoo, okay won. kami tunggu kau dikelas. semoga cepat sembuh!"

aku bergumam mengiyakan. setelah jonghyun dan joohyun pergi, aku kembali terbangun. dan bertanya-tanya tentang keganjilan diotakku.

sebenarnya... aku ini siapa? siapa pula kim mingyu? kenapa... kenapa merasa aku tau mingyu tapi aku tidak mengenalnya? kenapa gangguan halusinasiku selalu menayangkan wonwoo dengan mingyu? mingyu itu... siapa?

ㅡㅡㅡㅡ

" _APA KALIAN BENAR-BENAR SETEGA ITU DENGAN TEMAN KALIAN SENDIRI?!"_

 _seluruh manusia didalam aula terdiam menunduk. ada yang benar merasa bersalah, ada pula yang hanya menganggap angin lalu, bahkan ada juga yang malah bermain ponsel._

 _"ia memang kaum minoritas sejak awal. tapi, tak pernahkah kalian berfikir, bagaimana rasanya jika kalian mengalami hal yang sama seperti dia? saya harap, setelah kugertak ini, kalian membuka hati kalian untuk membantu jeon wonwoo sembuh. setidaknya, sapalah ia setiap hari dengan namanya. karena bahkan, ia terkadang tidak tahu siapa namanya."_

 _"seharusnya ia didukung. bukan makin dikucilkan."_

 _dokter psikolog itu lalu keluar aula tanpa ucapan terimakasih atau salam penutup apapun._

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

"dia orang yang baik."

"benar. ia tidak seburuk apa yang kalian pikirkan." jonghyun menambahkan. matanya menatap tajam semua orang dikelas, dan berhenti tepat pasa jimin, si ketua kelas. "lagipula, kenapa dulu kalian hanya mengucilkan wonwoo dan mingyu? padahal jimin dan jungkook kelas sebelahpun juga berhubungan."

jimin tiba-tiba menggebrak meja. "apa maksudmu?!"

jonghyun hanya tersenyum meremehkan. "sudahlah, aku tak mau memperbesar masalah. intinya, aku ingin memberi tahu kalian semua kalau wonwoo itu orang baik. menjadi gay mungkin juga bukan keinginannya. ia pasti punya alasan dibalik itu."

"ya kim jonghyun." hayi buka suara. "aku bersyukur kau sudah memiliki joohyun sebagai pacarmu. kalau tidak, mungkin saja kau telah kami anggap gay menjijikkan juga, sama seperti wonwoo."

dan jonghyun hanya tersenyum sinis.

beberapa teman seperti daehyun, jieun, youngjae dan jiae masih mengerubungi meja joohyun yang berada dipojok dekat pintu, menanyakan berbagai macam hal tentang wonwoo. joohyun tentu saja menjawabnya dengan senang hati. sebagai teman pertama wonwoo setelah kejadian itu, membuat joohyun bangga akan hal itu.

"kalau dia tiba-tiba suka padaku, gimana?" tanya jiae. joohyun terkikik. "dengar kata dokter wonwoo kemarin? kita harus mendukungnya, jiae-ya. meskipun kau nantinya masih merasa jijik, kau harus tetap mendukungnya supaya ia normal lagi." jelas joohyun.

youngjae mencibir. "lagipula, _point_ utama kita kan membuat halusinasi wonwoo sembuh. kau ini bertanya yang macam-macam saja!'

semua yang berkumpul dimeja joohyun tertawa. "pokoknya, kita semua harus berupaya menyembuhkan wonwoo, okay?" tiba-tiba daehyun berpetisi. tentu saja disambut oleh joohyun, jieun, dan pokoknya semua yang bergerombol disana.

tanpa tahu ada seseorang dibalik tembok yang menyelipkan senyum tipis akan kebahagiaan.

 _kemarin dan dulu, setiap aku sadar kalau aku adalah namaku, aku selalu mendapatkan kenyataan pahit yang membuat duniaku seakan runtuh. tapi hari ini, dicuaca yang cukup mendung ini.. pertama kalinya aku merasakan ada taman bunga bersemayam dihatiku. seakan ada kehidupan baru yang bersarang didalamnya. jantungku berdegup dan dadaku berdebar tak karuan hingga perutku terasa mulas. namun.. aku menikmatinya, aku menikmati sensasi aneh itu, dan aku merasa bahagia._

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

aku memberanikan diriku masuk kedalam kelas. suasana kelas langsung hening, sehening danau ditengah hutan. aku hanya mengulum senyum tipis dan mendudukkan diriku ditempat dudukku seperti biasa. oh, ini cukup jauh dari joohyun. aku tidak suka diperhatikan oleh orang-orang begini.

"wonwoo."

teman didepanku memanggilku. aku tidak ingat siapa namanya. yang jelas, aku ingat ia pernah memberikanku jawaban geografi karena aku malas berfikir. aku tersenyum canggung padanya, "apa?"

"apa kau benar sudah sembuh?"

aku menggeleng. "aku masih suka berhalusinasi, kok." jawabku. mataku bergerak gelisah, melirik-lirik sebelah kanan dadanya yang sudah pasti ada nametag disana. kurasa, ia paham dengan gerakanku yang agak aneh, hingga ia tertawa dan malah menutup dada kanannya. "ayo tebak siapa namaku?" katanya.

aku tertawa karena malu. "aku jadi malu. ayo kasih tau aku siapa namamu!"

" _no no no!_ " ia menggeleng. "kalau kau berhasil, aku traktir _ttokboki_!"

aku tentu saja bersemangat! mendapat _ttokboki_ gratis! siapa yang tak mau? aku menyesal sekali karena menolak bekalku tadi pagi. aku laparr!

"JOOHYUN-A! NAMANYA SIAPA?!" aku langsung berteriak tanpa malu dan jariku menunjuk pada orang didepanku.

kulihat joohyun sudah mengambil nafas untuk menjawab, namun temanku malah ikutan berteriak.

"YA WONWOO KAU CURANG! JOOHYUN JANGAN DIJAWAB!"

"YA JINHWAN! KAU MENYEBALKAN! JOOHYUN BARU SAJA- eh?"

Dia tersenyum lebar. "Ey eyyy kau ingat namaku rupanya~ akan kubelikan _ttokboki_ saat istirahat, okeh?"

aku tersenyum. jadi, namanya jinhwan. "oke jinhwan! boleh aku tambah bubuk rumput laut?"

"terserah kau saja!"

"jinhwan memang baik!"

aku tersenyum lebar.

.

tanpa wonwoo sadari, jonghyun dan joohyun memperhatikan mereka seraya tersenyum tipis.

disaat itu juga, jinhwan dan wonwoo memutuskan untuk pulang bersama nanti. awalnya joohyun khawatir, tapi jinhwan mengatakan kalau ia baik-baik saja. ia tidak ada berniat jahat pada wonwoo. mendengar ucapan jinhwan yang meyakinkan, joohyun pada akhirnya memperbolehkan si tertutup jinhwan menemani wonwoo pulang.

yah, dikelas joohyun, terhitung cukup banyak orang-orang yang _introvert_. joohyun cukup sedih menerima kenyataan itu. tapi tak joohyun sesali akan hal itu, toh, ia juga termasuk orang yang _introvert_.

kembali pada jinhwan dan wonwoo. setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, jinhwan berbalik kebangku belakang, dan mendapati wonwoo tidur dengan posisi yang unik.

kepalanya ia topang dengan tangan kiri, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang pulpen diatas buku. keren sekali. posisi ini tak akan diketahui guru kalau ia sedang tidur. apalagi dengan posisi duduk mereka yang sudah dipojok belakang.

"hey, bangun." kata jinhwan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangan wonwoo.

sipemilik tangan langsung menegakkan kepalanya. matanya bergerak kelabakan. "ada apa?"

"sudah bel. ayo pulang bersama." jinhwan lalu terkikik.

mata lawan bicara jinhwan bergerak gelisah kearah pintu. "apa kau melihat mingyu dan wonwoo berjalan kearah mana? aku buru-buru!"

jinhwan terdiam.

wonwoo, orang yang diajak bicaranya tadi, melenggang pergi tanpa berkata apapun setelah barang-barangnya beres.

.

"JINHWAN!"

hati jinhwan sakit sekali.

"jinhwan?! kau tak apa? kenapa wonwoo pulang sendirian? jinhwan jawablah!" joohyun menggoyang-goyangkan bahu jinhwan brutal.

jinhwan melirih. "ia mengejar halusinasinya."

"m-maksudmu?"

"dia tidak sedang menjadi wonwoo. dia adalah dia."

penjelasan jinhwan sukses membuat kaki joohyun melemah. perasaan joohyun sakit, sama seperti sakit hatinya jinhwan. joohyun mengambil posisi duduk di bangku wonwoo dan menutup wajahnya, menahan tangis yang ntah kenapa mendesak keluar.

"joohyun-ah. tidak apa-apa. bukankah ini hari pertamanya menjalani pengobatan?"

"a-aku _shock_ sekali... a-aku fikir... kita t-telah berhasil.."

jinhwan tersenyum pada joohyun. "tidak se instan itu, joohyun. kita harus melakukan hal yang sama, menerima kenyataan yang sama, hingga 6 bulan kedepan. lagipula.. aku yakin wonwoo akan cepat sembuh."

joohyun mengangkat wajah. "kenapa kau tahu?"

"karena dulunya... akupun sama seperti wonwoo."

.

.

.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡ

 **005 :: kembali dan berakhir**

.

.

"aku pulang!" aku tersenyum lebar pada ibuku yang tengah menyiram tanaman didepan rumah. ibuku mematikan keran air sebelum menghampiriku, dan memelukku.

"bagaimana harimu disekolah, sayang?"

"baik seperti biasa." jawabku, tapi bibirku manyun. ibuku mengusap bibirku dan bertanya, "baik? tapi kenapa kamu manyun seperti itu hm?"

"aku tidak menemukan wonwoo ataupun mingyu disekolah.. apa mereka pindah sekolah karena aku ya, bu?"

 _Crack_.

.

apa kalian mendengar suara patahan hati seorang ibu?

ibu yang hatinya patah barusan mengulum tipis senyum pahitnya. lalu mengajak anak semata wayangnya untuk duduk diruang tamu.

.

aku mengernyit bingung kala melihat orang asing duduk di sofa ruang tamu. sosok itu sibuk menelepon seseorang. dari pakaiannya, ia terlihat seperti dokter. kepalanya bergerak dan melihatku. aku tersenyum sebagai formalitas. kemudian dokterㅡsebut saja dia begitu- itupun menutup telefonnya dan fokus pandangannya kepadaku.

"jadi, kamu jeon wonwoo?"

 _lagi.. dan lagi..._ aku tiba-tiba merasakan beban yang teramat berat dijatuhkan pada hatiku dengan sengaja. Tuhan, kenapa... kenapa aku seperti ini? aku ini kenapa? aku ini siapa?

aku mengambil nafas sebelum mengangguk ragu. mataku lalu mengarah kepada ibu. ibuku hanya tersenyum. aku semakin tidak mengerti.

aku jeon wonwoo? begitukah?

"aku tahu kamu shock dengan kenyataan ini." dokter itu tersenyum. tangannya menarikku untuk duduk disebelahnya. "aku kim jongin. kamu bisa memanggilku hyung agar kita bisa lebih akrab. aku akan membantu pengobatan dan terapimu dengan bertahap." jelasnya.

aku tersenyum tipis sebelum menunduk. tangannya mengusap rambutku pelan. "sekarang... coba, ceritakan kegiatanmu disekolah hari ini."

nafasku memberat. apa tadi aku ke sekolah? aku... aku tidak ingat apa-apa. lagi dan lagi.. aku merasakan hal ini. hal yang membuatku tersiksa karena beban dihatiku. aku tidak suka merasakan ini. ini menggangguku! aku ingin menangis.

aku memejamkan mataku dengan erat. namun tiba-tiba, sekelebat kejadian merembet masuk kedalam otakku. oh!

"joohyun."

"ya?"

"aku cuma ingat joohyun. tadi pagi ia sebut namaku." kataku jujur dan menatap mata jongin hyung.

"selain joohyun, adakah yang mengajakmu berbicara?"

pertanyaan itu membuatku reflek memejamkan mata lagi dan berusaha mengingat. aku ingat seseorang yang mengajakku berbicara dengan ramah. oh!

"tadi.. aku dibelikan ttokboki olehnya dan aku juga diajak pulang bersama. tapi aku lupa dia siapa." jawabku lagi.

jongin hyung mengangguk-angguk dan memberikan sebungkus plastik berisi beberapa pil berwarna merah. aku sudah bergidik. aku akan minum obat lagi, dan aku tidak menyukainya.

sepertinya jongin hyung menyadari gelagat tidak sukaku. ia terkekeh kecil. "ini bukan obat, wonwoo. ini vitamin agar kau tetap sehat."

aku menghela nafas lega.

aku tidak diusir sementara jongin hyung berbicara dengan ibuku tentang perkembanganku satu hari ini. mendengarnya aku tersenyum tipis. katanya, aku menunjukkan kesembuhan secara signifikan, presentasenya adalah 3% per 100%. kalimat itu membuatku sangat bersemangat. Tuhan, berkatilah aku untuk sembuh.

ㅡㅡ

ㅡㅡ

namaku joohyun. aku seorang gadis yang berstatus sebagai kekasih jonghyun sejak satu tahun lalu. omong-omong tentang satu tahun lalu, kelas kami sempat ada masalah yang cukup fatal dan mengerikan. ada dua orang lelaki yang menjalin hubungan sepasang kekasih. naasnya, tak sampai seminggu, salah satu dari mereka dikabarkan koma, nyawanya mengambang antara hidup atau mati.

dia yang terlibat bernama jeon wonwoo dan kim mingyu. seluruh orang dikelas, bahkan seluruh sekolah, mengatakan kalau mereka berdua adalah anak haram yang harus dimusnahkan. bagiku sendiri, tak ada masalah akan wonwoo dan mingyu. tapi keadaan tiga hari berikut setelah mereka berpacaran, kabar yang beredar membuat hatiku terpukul dengan sangat.

para dalang pembullyan, yaitu minah, berandalan jackson juga bambam di _drop out_ mutlak tanpa ada babibu lagi. yugyeom, jinyoung, jaebum dan mark hanya mendapat skors dua bulan bulan. wonwoo divonis gila dan mingyu menghilang tanpa kabar.

aku ingin sekali men- _support_ wonwoo di keadaannya sekadang, tapi jonghyun melarangku karena tak ingin aku dibully. namun, kedatangan dokter pribadi wonwoo kemarin membuatku begitu lega. aku memiliki lampu hijau untuk menemani wonwoo. dan yang membuatku semakin senang adalah, ternyata yang memiliki perasaan dan pemikiran bukan hanya aku saja. tapi ada jiae, daehyun, youngjae, jieun, jonghyun, dan yang paling tak disangka-sangka, bahkan jinhwan juga ingin wonwoo sembuh. kami baru saja bekerja sama tadi pagi.

aku begitu senang akan dukungan untuk wonwoo, tapi aku masih resah karena aku mendapati wonwoo akan kembali ke mode dirinya yang lain jika ia tertidur.

malam ini, aku mendapat telepon dari nomor yang tidak kukenal. dengan ragu, aku menerimanya.

"yeoboseyo?"

 _"benar ini dengan nona bae joohyun irene?"_

"b-benar.." aku menjawab ragu. "maaf, ini siapa ya?"

" _selamat malam nona. saya jongin, dokter pribadi wonwoo."_

aku menghela nafas setelah mengetahui siapa yang meneleponku. "oh ya, selamat malam, pak dokter."

dokter jongin terkekeh disebrang. " _aku senang ada orang sepertimu, yang senang hati menemani wonwoo sekarang."_

"eh? anda tahu darimana?"

" _hari ini wawancara pertama wonwoo. ia tidak mengingat keseluruhan kejadian disekolah namun ia menyebutkan namamu."_

"b-benarkah? bisakah anda katakan padaku keadaannya sekarang?"

 _"i_ _tu sebuah peningkatan pesat. ia sudah dapat mengendalikan dirinya meskipun presentasenya masih 3%. tapi dengan dukungan-dukungan kalian, aku berharap wonwoo cepat sembuh."_

aku tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. tangan kananku memegangi dadaku yang berdebar bahagia. "a-aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk membantu wonwoo sembuh, dokter! percaya padaku! a-aku- hiks-"

" _nona bae? kenapa anda menangis?"_ suara dokter jongin terdengar panik. aku tersenyum sambil terus mengeluarkan air mata.

"aku begitu bahagia, dokter. aku senang mendengar perkembangan wonwoo." aku menjawab jujur. sang dokter terkekeh disebrang.

" _aku berharap padamu, nona johyun."_

"terimakasih pak dokter." aku tersenyum tipis. "selamat malam."

" _malam, nona. aku tutup."_

dan aku bersumpah aku akan bermimpi indah malam ini.

ㅡㅡㅡ

paginya, aku menunggu dan menyapa wonwoo lagi didepan gerbang. senyumku melebar karena ia tak lagi menguntiti yoojung dan sohee, bahkan ia tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiriku.

"joohyun" sebutnya. aku tersenyum lebar, terlampau bahagia hingga rasanya aku ingin menangis.

"iya, namaku joohyun."

wonwoo tersenyum tipis. "dan namaku wonwoo."

hari itu, wonwoo tak lagi menjadi dirinya yang lain. bahkan, ketika bangun tidurpun, wonwoo langsung mencariku. ia juga menyebut nama "jin... jin..." (yang ia maksud adalah jinhwan) untuk membantunya mengendalikan dirinya lagi.

tapi... kau tahu bukan? ada dua respon daripada harapan itu sendiri. yang pertama adalah, harapanmu akan terkabul meskipun tidak sesempurna yang kau harapkan. dan yang kedua adalah, sekali harapan, ya itu hanyalah harapan.

hari ini, aku bersama jonghyun juga kawan-kawan yang lain genap menjadi teman wonwoo. awalnya wonwoo memang menunjukan perkembangan pesat hingga 25%. Namun bulan lalu, presentasenya bukan naik, malah turun menjadi 18%. dan semakin turun peka ini menjadi 13%.

wonwoo memang mengenalku sebagai joohyun, mengenal jonghyun sebagai jonghyun, mengenal jiae sebagai jiae, mengenal jinhwan sebagai jinhwan. namun, terkadang ia menjadi histeris seraya berteriak nama 'mingyu' kalau-kalau ia bangun tidur. terkadang ia berteriak ketakutan, kadang pula ia berteriak karena senang dilanjut dengan ia bercerita tentang mingyu.

aku sangat menyesali dan terpukul karena hal itu. itu karena- dahulu, saat sore hari, ketika aku, jonghyun, wonwoo dan jiae (jinhwan tidak ikut karena ada perlu bersama guru bahasa inggrisnya), berjalan dikoridor untuk pulang bersama, wonwoo tiba-tiba menanyakan sesuatu yang sukses membuat kami bertiga bungkam.

"hey... sebetulnya.. bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"tentu saja." jiae yang berada disebelah kanan wonwoo tersenyum seraya merangkulnya. wonwoo mengulum senyum tipis dan menghentikan laju langkahnya.

"aku... sebenarnya, mingyu itu... siapa? apa yang terjadi padaku dan mingyu sebelumnya? kenapa... kenapa aku selalu berhalusinasi tentang 'aku' dan mingyu?"

tak ada yang berani menjawab, hingga jonghyun membuka suaranya. "tapi.. kau tidak boleh terkejut, ya?"

wonwoo mengangguk. "kumohon. aku begitu penasaran hingga aku sakit kepala" ujar wonwoo dengan nada putus asa.

jiae menoleh kepadaku dan jonghyun, seakan bertanya, 'siapa yang akan menjelaskan?'. aku tidak berani, jonghyun pun mengangkat dagunya kearah jiae, dengan maksud menyuruh jiae yang mengatakannya. (karena jiae lebih tahu cara berbicara yang baik).

"dulu.. satu tahun yang lalu... kau dan mingyu dekat sekali.. kalian adalah sahabat. banyak yang iri dengan persahabatan kalian. sudah lebih dari 7 bulan kalian bersahabat, ada yang sangat tidak menyukai kalian dan membenci kalian. orang sialan itu menyuruh berandalan sekolah untuk membully kalian hingga kalian jera dan pindah sekolah. namun salah satu berandalan itu tidak bisa menjaga emosinya dan malah membuat mingyu tak sadarkan diri dengan pendarahan berat dikepalanya."

aku begitu bersyukur atas penjelasan masuk akal jiae. namun, detik berikutnya dadaku bergemuruh lagi karena takut.

"bersahabat?" wonwoo bertanya sarkastik. matanya menatap tajam kami bertiga bergantian. "benarkah kami bersahabat? kalau hanya bersahabat, kenapa hanya kami dibully? youngjae dan daehyun pun juga bersahabat, kan?"

kami bungkam. bermenit-menit hening hingga tiba-tiba suara nyaring jieun terdengar dikoridor.

"aku fikir kalian sudah pulang! kejam sekali! kan sudah kubilang, tungguin aku karena aku kena hukuman tadi." jieun merengek seraya memeluk tas tentengnya. aku tersenyum dipaksakan, begitu pula jonghyun dan jiae. sedangkan wonwoo datar. matanya menatap tajam kami semua.

kurasa, jieun menyadari ada yang aneh dari gelagat kami. kemudian dia bertanya, "ada apa ini?"

"aku dan mingyu, kami itu siapa di masa lalu?" wonwoo bertanya langsung pada jieun. yang ditanya juga langsung membeku.

"jawab saja." bisik jonghyun pada jieun. jieun menghela nafasnya. aku yakin sekali, jantung jieun berlomba karena takut.

"kalian..." jieun menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu. "kalian teramat dekat sampai-sampai kalian kena bully."

"TERAMAT DEKAT YANG BAGAIMANA MAKSUD KALIAN?!"

itu pertama kalinya wonwoo berteriak pada kami. wonwoo itu orang yang baik dan tidak emosian. namun, dengan kejadian hari ini, aku menyimpulkan kalau wonwoo tidak suka dikelabui, apalagi dibohongi.

"jawab aku..." wonwoo melirih. "aku... meskipun aku tak lagi menunjukan kalau aku berhalusinasi... nama mingyu dan sosok mingyu selalu berada dikepalaku, kepalaku teramat sakit hingga rasanya aku mau mati.." ungkap wonwoo.

kami masih diam. tidak berani menjawab.

"apakah..." wonwoo membuka suaranya lagi, menatap kami dengan nanar. "apakah aku dan mingyu adalah sepasang kekasih?"

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

di hari-hari berikutnya, wonwoo semakin tak terkendali. itu dibuktikan dengan- dipagi hari, jimin tiba-tiba berteriak, guna mengagetkan youngjae dan daehyun. tapi hal itu malah membuat emosi wonwoo tersulut dan mulai mengacau kelas dengan brutal.

karena itu, aku pun memutuskan untuk mengantar wonwoo ke uks. disaat kami-aku dan wonwoo- menyusuri koridor, sosok hoseok sunbaenim berjalan melintasi kami. dan saat itu juga, tiba-tiba wonwoo berteriak marah dan berlari kearah hoseok sunbaenim.

wonwoo menendang hoseok sunbaenim hingga tersungkur. ia juga memukul rahang hoseok tanpa ampun. aku panik sekali. beberapa siswa sudah mengerumuni mereka.

hoseok sudah berancang memukul balik wonwoo, namun ia melihatku. kurasa, ingat dengan keadaan wonwoo yang mengidap skizofrenia.

dengan itu, tangan hoseok sunbaenim menahan tangan wonwoo yang hampir memukul rahangnya lagi. wonwoo menjerit karena kesal. aku takut-takut menghampiri wonwoo yang menggila.

"bangsat! wang jackson bajingan! kau harus menerima balasanmu, sialan! lepaskan aku biarkan aku memukulmu hingga kau mati!" racau wonwoo menjerit seraya menangis. hatiku sakit sekali mendengarnya. tanganku berusaha menarik wonwoo dan menenangkannya. aku menepuk-nepuk pipinya seraya menghapus air matanya yang meleleh. sedangkan hoseok sunbae bangkit dari duduknya dan mengomando seluruh manusia disana untuk bubar.

hoseok sunbae menghampiriku dan juga menatap wonwoo. "ia kenapa?" tanya hoseok sunbae.

"penyakitnya bertambah parah." jawabku dengan parau sambil terus menenangkan wonwoo. "aku minta maaf, sunbaenim. aku belum bisa menjaga wonwoo."

"tak apa, joohyun-ah." hoseok sunbae mengusap bahuku. "kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik. sini, biar kubantu membopoh wonwoo ke kelas."

"ani- aku dan wonwoo harus ke uks. wonwoo tak mungkin mengikuti pelajaran dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini."

"oh, baiklah." hoseok sunbae menarik kedua lengan wonwoo agar berdiri, kemudian membopohnya hingga ke uks. sedangkan wonwoo masih menangis dalam diam.

namun, tiba-tiba wonwoo bergumam pelan yang membuatku dan hoseok sunbae membeku.

" _mingyu... aku merindukanmu."_

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

"keadaannya memburuk. emosinya kian hari semakin tidak stabil." ujar dokter jongin begitu ia keluar dari kamar wonwoo.

karena keadaan wonwoo., aku, jonghyun, jiae, jieun, hoseok sunbae juga wonwoo sendiri dipersilahkan pulang atas permintaan izin dari dokter jongin. jinhwan, daehyun dan youngjae tidak diperizinkan karena tidak terlalu ikut andil dalam hal ini.

aku dibantu hoseok sunbae sudah menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi hari ini kepada dokter jongin. kemudian dilanjut dengan jiae, dibantu jonghyun dan jieun memberi keterangan dimana wonwoo bertanya hal tentang mingyu.

kulihat ibu wonwoo begitu terpukul atas kenyataan ini. dokter jongin terlihat menganalisa diatas papan laporan wonwoo. keningnya mengernyit, kemudian ia menunduk dalam, "kurasa... tidak ada cara lain..."

jantungku berdetak tak karuan. apa maksud pernyataan dokter jongin? apakah wonwoo akan dimasukan ke rumah sakit jiwa? atau-

"selain melakukan cuci otak padanya."

kalimat dokter jongin setelahnya, lantas membuat aku pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

 _double part in 1 chapter!_

 _permintaan maaf karena aku update terlambat. dikarenakan review yang kurang memadai(?) sehingga semangatku turun. tapi aku begitu menikmati proses pengetikan fanfiksi ini sehingga setiap harinya aku terus menyicil words chapter ini hehehe._

 _and, once again, i really didnt know what is skizofrenia properly. tapi, aku memang sengaja membuat wonwoo sembuy dengan cara seperti ini he he he. semoga kalian menikmatinya. komentar juga kritik dan saran selalu ditunggu!_


	5. menuju perubahan

esok harinya, wonwoo masih harus beristirahatㅡatau sebenarnya, mendekam- didalam kamarnya. aku tidak tahu apa yang pasti terjadi kala dokter jongin masuk ke kamar wonwoo. yang jelas, ketika keluar, wajah dokter jongin itu datar, sedatar papan triplek- ia juga tidak memberikan keterangan apapun. aku sudah panik. kufikir dokter jongin adalah seorang psikopat, namun ibu wonwoo bilang kalau wonwoo baik-baik saja dikamar.

hari ini adalah hari ketiga setelah wonwoo mendapat keputusan cuci otak. aku bersama kawan-kawan lain mengunjungi rumah wonwoo sepulang sekolah. namun jawaban ibu wonwoo teramat membuat kecewa. ia bilang wonwoo sudah keluar kamar dan melakukan aktifitas seperti makan dan mandi. namun wonwoo bilang, ia tidak ingin ada tamu seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

mungkin ia risih. jadi kami memutuskan untuk pulang dan kembali esoknya. adalah hari sabtu.

kami mengunjunginya pagi menjelang siang, sekitar jam 11 dan bermula berkumpul dirumah jinhwan. dikarenakan jarak rumah wonwoo dari rumah jinhwan tak terlalu jauh. tapi apa yang kami dapatkan kembali membuat kami kecewa. ibu wonwoo bilang, wonwoo sejak pagi pamit untuk pergi dan meminta izin pulang jam 5 tepat.

ketika kami tanya, wonwoo kemana ya? ibu wonwoo menggeleng tanda tidak tahu. kami menghela nafas kecewa, kemudian kami pamit pulang dan berakhir bermain dirumah jinhwan.

rasanya, rumah jinhwan yang teramat nyaman ini, akan menjadi basecamp kami.

ㅡㅡㅡo00oㅡㅡㅡ

namaku jeon wonwoo.

aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah pagi-pagi sekali karena aku tidak mau teman-temanku menjengukku. bukan nya aku tidak suka, namun aku masih merasa teramat risih. aku pasti akan ditanya-tanya dan itu mungkin saja membuatku malah akan kesal dan emosi karena aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. sebenarnya aku bukan orang yang bodoh dalam bermain kata. namun, itu karena aku baru saja mengalami sesuatu yang (bagiku) lumayan berat untuk diterima.

ini sudah sekitar jam 3 sore. aku telah menghabiskan berjam-jam pagiku ditaman, di kedai ramen, dan di game center. kemudian, aku berhenti di perpustakaan kota. aku sudah selesai membaca 2 buku filosofi dan 3 novel, kemudian aku berhenti membaca karena aku sudah merasa bosan dan sedikit lapar. maka dari itu, setelah mendatangani peminjaman buku kumpulan cerpen remaja bergenre humor, aku berjalan kesebuah cafe dekat perpustakaan kota.

tepat ketika aku memasuki cafe, seseorang dengan tinggi- yang sebenarnya, tidak tinggi, melintas berpapasan denganku. mungkin es americano dengan whipped cream yang banyak ini akan tumpah dirambut pinky nya jika saja aku tidak sigap menghindar.

aku juga melihat sesosok berambut hitam kusam (sebenarnya, itu mendekati warna abu-abu) berdiri dengan wajah kecewa. kemudian ia kembali duduk seraya mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

aku bukanlah orang yang cepat peduli dengan lingkungan sekitar. namun, entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang menarikku hingga ingin sekali mencampuri urusan orang berambut abu-abu itu. jadi, kulangkahkan kakiku perlahan kearah mejanya seraya menyeruput es americanoku.

"hey, kau oke?"

orang itu mengangkat wajahnya, tapi ia tidak menyingkirkan wajah frustasi nan kecewanya. detik berikutnya, ia menghela nafasnya lagi kemudian menjawab, "tidak terlalu."

suaranya samar, namun masih dapat kudengar.

"boleh aku duduk disini?" aku berkata lagi seraya mengitari pandanganku kesekitar. "hari ini, cafenya cukup penuh." kataku lagi.

oh, bersyukurlah akan keadaan cafe hari inu yang cukup ramai. jadi aku dapat membual alasan.

ia mengangguk menyetujui. akupun duduk didepannya dan meletakkan minumanku dimeja. aku membuka buku novel yang tadi kupinjam sebagai pengalih kalau aku sebenarnya ingin ikut campur. tapi lama kelamaan, aku malah jatuh ke dalam isi novelnya.

"apa itu buku novel karya NN?"

aku terkejut dengan suaranya yang kali ini terdengar jelas. suaranya tak terlalu berat, agak cempreng namun serak-serak. aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari buku dan mengangguk. "iya. bagaimana kau tau?"

"aku suka membaca buku. dan buku yang kau pegang adalah salah satu buku favoritku."

"oh, keren sekali.. kufikir kau sama seperti mahasiswa lainnya- maksudku, bengal dan cenderung membenci buku."

"tidak, lah." ia terkekeh. "beberapa orang mengatakan aku sedikit berbeda." ia mengangkat alisnya, sarkastik.

aku mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "apa cowok yang tak terlalu tinggi tadi itu, ada hubungannya denganmu?"

ia mengangguk sekali dan menghela nafasnya berat. "yah.. ia pacarku- ah, sebenarnya mantan pacarku."

aku melongo, mulutku menganga lebar. "a-ap-"

"sudah kubilang, beberapa orang menganggap aku berbeda."

"oh- okay." aku berdeham. "apa kalian baru saja putus?"

dia mengangguk lagi seraya memijat pelipisnya. "benar. dan kau tau? sebetulnya aku sudah tau kalau ia berselingkuh dibelakangku. tapi bagiku, cinta itu tidak menuntut. itu haknya untuk berselingkuh. mungkin saja, ini memang salahku hingga ia merasa bosan. di masa nya ia sibuk dengan selingkuhannya, aku memanfaatkannya untuk mengejar pelajaranku juga bekerja sambilan sepulang sekolah. tapi, barusan ia malah memutuskanku dengan alasan aku berselingkuh dibelakangnya! aku emosi. namun kutahan emosiku dan berusaha berbicara padanya baik-baik. tapi dia malah meninggalkanku setelah mutlak mengatakan, kita putus." curhatnya.

aku reflek terkekeh, sedangkan ia mengernyit dan bertanya aku kenapa. "awalnya kau terlihat risih dengan keberadaanku namun barusan kau malah curhat padaku." jawabku.

ia mendesis pada awaknya. tapi kemudian terkekeh. "benarkah? sebenarnya aku orang yang terbuka dan berteman pada siapapun. yah- karena aku tau rasanya di diskriminasi."

aku mengangguk seraya tersenyum. hatiku menghangat melihat senyum tipisnya. "aku tidak punya pengalaman dalam hal cinta-cintaan. tapi menurutku, ikhlaskan saja ia. buktikan kalau kau bisa lebih baik daripada selingkuhannya. buat ia menyesal." komentarku. ia mengangguk paham dan tersenyum padaku.

"terima kasih atas saranmu. maaf aku tiba-tiba curhat. sekarang aku cukup lega karena sudah bercerita kepadamu."

"bukan masalah besar." aku tersenyum dan menyeruput habis es americanoku. aku melirik jam dinding yang dipajang di cafe dan terkejut. ini sudah jam 5 sore. akupun bangkit dari kursiku- namun tak disangka-sangka, ia juga bangkit.

kami saling menatap, sebelum akhirnya terkekeh bersama. "kau juga mau pulang?" tanyanya. aku mengangguk. "iya. aku kabur sejak tadi pagi-pagi sekali. mungkin mamaku khawatir sekarang."

"kenapa kau kabur?"

"hanya ingin." jawabku. akupun memasukan buku novel ke tas selempang yang kubawa dan melanjutkan, "aku duluan ya!"

"tunggu." ia menahan pundakku. aku berbalik, dan mendapatinya menatapku seraya tersenyum simpul. "bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama?"

ㅡㅡ

kami sudah sampai dirumahku. dia yang tak kuketahui namanya tersenyum dan langsung pergi setelah aku turun dari motornya. sepanjang perjalanan, ia bercerita banyak, mulai dari kisah hidupnya yang teramat hampa karena yang dapat ia ingat hanya satu tahun belakangan ini. dengan kata lain, dia dulu mengalami amnesia total. setelah sembuh dari 7 bulan fase pemulihan di Inggris, ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke tanah kelahirannya, Korea.

dia juga bilang, mamanya bercerita tentang masa hidupnya sebelum ia amnesia. dulunya ia anak yang supel, sama seperti dirinya yang sekarang. namun dulu, ia menjadi korban diskriminasi karena dianggap berbeda. ia amnesia karena sebuah kecelakaan. ibunya juga bercerita kalau dulu ia memiliki seseorang yang sangat amat ia cintai. dia bilang, prioritas utamanya di Korea sekarang adalah menegakan keadilan atas diskriminasi dan mencari tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud ibunya.

percaya atau tidak, aku berdebar kala mendengar ceritanya. debaran ini terasa bercampur aduk. antara bahagia dan kecewa, dan juga tak rela. entahlah, ini terasa amat familiar.

semasuknya aku didalam rumah, aku mendapati jongin hyung dan ibuku sedang berbincang diruang tamu.

"wonwoo-ah! kamu kemana saja hm? hampir 10 jam kamu tidak dirumah.." kata ibuku seraya menghampiriku. aku tersenyum. "hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar."

"kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, wonwoo. duduklah." jongin hyung menepuk sofa disebelahnya. akupun duduk disebelah jongin hyung. sementara ibuku berjalan masuk ke ruang tengah karena perlu mengangkat telepon.

"bagaimana keadaanmu? kau baik kan?" kata jongin hyung pelan. aku mengangguk kepadanya. "hyung tidak menceritakan yang sebenarnya, kan?"

jongin hyung menggeleng seraya tersenyum. aku membalas senyumnya. kemudian ibuku datang, membawa biskuit kesukaanku. lalu kamipun melebur dalam percakapan hangat.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡo00oㅡㅡㅡㅡ

 _"hyung tahu kau masih bangun, wonwoo."_

 _"wonwoo juga tahu apa tujuan hyung ke kamarku." balas wonwoo dengan sengit._

 _dokter jongin tersenyum sendu seraya duduk dipinggiran kasur wonwoo. "dengar wonwoo-ah, penyakitmu itu_ _ㅡ_

 _"aku tahu. tapi aku tidak mau otakku di cuci. apapun yang terjadi aku tidak mau dicuci otak!" wonwoo berbalik dan bangkit dari tidur. wonwoo menatap mata dokter jongin yang damai dengan tatapan terluka._

 _dokter jongin menyeka air mata wonwoo dan membiarkan anak itu menangis. wonwoo menangis seraya meracau keluhannya dan perasaannya selama ini. "aku juga mau sembuh, hyung! namun bayangan masa laluku terasa semakin pekat dan rasanya seluruh manusia di dunia ini hanyalah mingyu dan si bangsat jackson wang. kepala dan hatiku terasa amat sakit, hyung! tidakkah kau merasakannya? aku tidak tahu persis bagaimana sifat mingyu dulu karena yang kuingat hanyalah kejadian pahit sebelum mingyu menghilang bak ditelan bumi. tapi kenapa mingyu terasa seperti setengah daripada kewarasanku?! kenapa hyung? hiks. aku merindukan mingyu seperti ingin mati. aku ingin bertemu dengannya hyung... setidaknya.. aku tahu rupa aslinya bagaimana. rasanya otakku hanya berisi memori pahitku saja.. aku rasanya benar benar akan gila hyung.. hiks."_

 _"hey wonwoo. kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu!" dokter jongin mengguncang bahu wonwoo yang masih menangis histeris. "dengarkan hyung baik-baik, okay?"_

 _wonwoo mengangguk. jongin hyung menatap wonwoo dengan lembut. tangannya menyapu air mata wonwoo. "hyung tidak akan mencuci otakmu. hyung akan melakukan terapi alam bawah sadar dan memastikanmu akan sembuh. arraseo?"_

 _wonwoo menggeleng lirih. "percuma hyung.. tidak apa apabila memang harus mencuci otakku. tapi tolong jangan hilangkan memori indahku bersama mingyu meskipun aku tidak ingat adakah memori indahku bersamanya, hiks."_

 _"kau yakin, wonwoo?" tanya dokter jongin ragu. wonwoo mengangguk. "kumohon hyung.."_

 _"baiklah. sekarang kau tidurlah. aku akan mulai melakukan terapi pada otakmu."_

 _ㅡㅡㅡ_ o00oㅡㅡㅡ

wonwoo sudah masuk sekolah setelah satu bulan vakum sekolah. ia segera menghampiri guru-guru mata pelajarannya untuk mengejar nilai tugas dan ulangan harian. tak lupa wonwoo meminjam catatan joohyun, jiae juga jieun untuk direkap ke buku catatannya. jinhwan dengan berbaik hati menyuapi bekal wonwoo ketika wonwoo menuliskan kata demi kata juga angka demi angka dibuku catatannya. hal itu memancing cemoohan daripada teman-teman yang masih memandang sebelah wonwoo.

karena itu, jinhwan yang sudah menduga kalau hal ini akan terjadi, sejak awal ia memasangkan earphone dengan volume 70% di telinga wonwoo. jadi keadaan wonwoo sekarang ini adalah aman, meskipun masih ada kekhawatiran.

"kau sudah selesai?" tanya jinhwan dengan suara agak kencang.

wonwoo menggeleng. "sedikit lagi, jinhwan. apa kau mau kekantin? aku bisa melanjutkan catatanku nanti." tangan wonwoo hendak melepas sebelah earphonenya, namun segera jinhwan tahan karena suara cemoohan hayi dan yang lain terdengar semakin keras.

jinhwan menggeleng. "selesaikan saja, kita ke kantin nanti saja."

"okay. tapi kenapa wajahmu begitu? kau terlihat amat panik." kata wonwoo. jinhwan terkekeh, begitu natural. "ha, kau benar. aku agak panik. hari ini aku tak pakai ikat pinggang, mungkin saja guru pendidikan kewarganegaraan akan mencatat namaku."

"aku bawa dua. mau pinjam satu?"

"sungguh?!" wonwoo mengangguk. sebelah tangannya merogoh pinggiran tasnya dan menarik ikat pinggang. "pakailah."

"terimakasih wonwoo! kau yang terbaik."

wonwoo tersenyum lebar kemudian melanjutkan gerakan tangannya di buku tulis. _aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya membuatmu kepanikan, jinhwan-ah. karena sedari tadi earphone yang kau pakaikan tidak ada suaranya._

.

.

istirahat kedua, jinhwan segera mengajak wonwoo untuk ke kantin. sedangkan joohyun bersama 6 lainnya (ditambah jimin yang sudah membuka kesadarannya akan keadaan wonwoo, dan hoseok sunbae yang menjaga pintu kelas) membuka rapat dadakan bersama seluruh kelas. seisi kelas terdiam setelah jimin membentak kelas dengan amarah. tak biasanya jimin marah seperti itu.

"seperti yang kalian tahu.. wonwoo itu sudah sembuh." joohyun membuka suara setelah berdetik-detik hening. kemudian hayi mendecak keras. "sembuh? HAHA yang benar saja! ia masih terlihat amat gila. bahkan virus gay nya sudah tertular kepada jinhwan. tch, aku kasihan sekali pada jinhwan!" katanya.

"kenapa kalian selalu memandang orang sebelah mata?" tanya jieun. jiae menambahkan, "kami serius mengatakan kepada kalian. wonwoo sudah sembuh. bisakah kalian bersikap baik padanya?"

"apa kau sedang melontarkan lelucon? kalian gila ya, bisa bisa aku malah ketularan virus gaynya!" kata ilhoon, ditimpal dengan seruan setuju dari kaum pria didalam kelas.

hayi berdiri, berkacak pinggang dan menyeringai sinis. "sudahlah joohyun dan kawan-kawan anehnya, wonwoo sejak awal memang sudah aneh. ditambah dengan hubungan lelaki nya yang begitu menjijikkan. menyerah saja kalian! sampai kapanpun kami tidak mau berteman dengannya!"

"benar itu! lagipula, siapa yang mau percaya kalau dia sudah sembuh? ini ketiga kalinya kau bilang ia sembuh! namun kenyataannya? ia malah merusuh dikoridor. memukuli semua orang dan mengumpati jackson. aku tahu betul jackson memang bangsat dan gila. namun, wonwoo jauh lebih gila dan bangsat."

"aku setuju! karena wonwoo, jackson dan minah jadi di drop out. karenanya juga, mingyu sekarang mungkin sudah mati. dia memang pembawa sial. sejak awal aku sudah tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengannya!"

"kalau saja tidak ada wonwoo, sekolah pasti akan aman dan tentram! aku juga tak akan kehilangan temanku minah."

"aku kasihan sekali pada sekawan yang membela wonwoo itu. atau mungkin wonwoo belajar ilmu hitam lalu mengelabui otak mereka hingga mereka mau saja membela wonwoo. benar-benar menyedihkan."

"dan aku benar-benar tak percaya kalau jimin ikut-ikutan dengan kelompokan aneh itu"

"wonwoo pantas untuk mati."

"daripada mati, ia pindah sekolah saja itu sudah lebih dari cukup!"

"benar! ayo buat petisi dan serahkan pada kepala sekolah dan kesiswaan untuk mengeluarkan wonwoo secara paksa dari sini!"

"makhluk pembawa sial itu memang tak pantas disekolah ini!"

"KALIAN SEMUA TIDAK BENAR!" joohyun berteriak seraya menggebrak meja dengan keras. ia mencakar permukaan meja karena marah, berangsur mengepalkan tangan hingga buku-buku tangannya memutih.

"kalian tidak benar.. kalian semua salah... kalian benar-benar bukan manusia. kalian fikir, siapa yang membuat keadaan wonwoo semakin parah? kalian fikir, siapa yang membuat kekacauan hingga emosi wonwoo tak stabil dan ia mulai mengacau? bahkan dokter jongin sudah memberikan penyuluhan, orang seperti wonwoo butuh dukungan untuk sembuh. namun, apa yang kalian lakukan? kalian hanya mencemooh dan mencemooh, membully, bergosip, tanpa tahu betapa kerasnya wonwoo berjuang untuk sembuh." air mata joohyun sudah mengalir bak sungai. jonghyun mengusap bahu joohyun, berusaha menguatkannya.

"aku tidak meminta kalian untuk berlaku baik secara langsung pada wonwoo. setidaknya kalian berhenti mencemoohnya dan menyapanya setiap kalian melihatnya. itu sudah membantu mindset otaknya untuk tahu kalau ia itu adalah wonwoo. beberapa bulan lalu wonwoo sudah 60% sembuh. namun, apa yang kalian lakukan ketika ia tertawa dan tersenyum? kalian meneror wonwoo dengan kertas-kertas berisi nama mingyu dan jackson, bukan?! karena kalian pula lah, wonwoo mengingat siapa itu jackson wang. padahal, awalnya ia hanya ingat betapa bahagianya dirinya bersama mingyu dimasa lalu. kalian fikir, siapa yang membuat wonwoo semakin sakit dan gila? siapa yang membuat wonwoo jadi depresi dan mulai mengumpati setiap orang dikoridor? siapa?! hah?!" joohyun menggigit bibirnya. buku-buku tangannya semakin memutih dan telapak tangannya mulai perih. ia tidak peduli. karena ia tahu, hati wonwoo (begitu pula hatinya) jauh lebih perih dan sakit.

"dan asal kalian tahu saja," joohyun menatap nanar seisi kelas yang masih memandangnya remeh. "wonwoo terpaksa melakukan cuci otak untuk menyembuhkannya penyakit dan depresinya. itu semua karena siapa? KALIAN! kalian boleh bilang kalau wonwoo dan kami semua adalah orang gila, bangsat, brengsek, tak berguna. tapi kalian perlu tau, kalau kalian bukanlah manusia. kalian adalah iblis yang lebih bangsat dan brengsek!"

joohyun berlari keluar kelas, meninggalkan seisi kelas yang diam membeku atas penuturan daripada joohyun barusan.

.

.


	6. aku disini

_**aku**_ _lupa ngasih pesan kemarin. anggap saja metode terapi cuci otak wonwoo itu kayak di film frozen. pas anna kena kekuatan es elsa. dibayanganku sih, pas wonu berantem itu cuma kayak game berantem. dan cowoknya diubah jadi daehyun. lol heheh. tapi persepsi pembaca denganku udah pasti berbeda. dan cafe yang kemarin wonu ngobrol sama seseorang, itu adalah cafe yang sama pada chapter 3._

.

.

.

.

wonwoo memang tidak melihat secara gamblang ketidak sukaan teman-temannya atas kehadirannya. tapi, ia dapat merasakan aura mereka yang seakan mengatakan, 'pergilah kau wonwoo!'.

tapi, sehabis kembalinya ia dari kantin, seluruh isi kelas menatapnya dan jinhwan secara intens. wonwoo tidak tahu penyebab pastinya, namun tatapan itu adalah tatapan yang menyiratkan kasihan.

wonwoo tidak suka dikasihani.

beberapa orang yang sering menghujatnya tiba-tiba saja mendekat, bertingkah seolah mereka adalah kawan lama. bahkan ada satu dua orang yang membelikannya susu kotak dan ttokboki. wonwoo tidak masalah untuk itu. tapi ia tak bisa bohong kalau ia sangat amat risih.

wonwoo sebetulnya sudah tidak betah disekolah ini. ia bisa saja pindah, tapi ia tidak enak hati pada joohyun dan kawan-kawan. ia juga tidak tega dengan ibunya yang entah mengapa terlihat stress. jadi wonwoo memutuskan untuk bertahan untuk satu tahun lagi. apalagi, wonwoo tahu kalau ibunya dipanggil wali kelasnya tempo lalu hanya untuk membahas nilainya yang tertinggal jauh.

wonwoo bertekad untuk memperbaikinya.

tapi tidak untuk saat ini.

wonwoo beberapa kali membolos apabila tingkat kerisihannya mencapai level terakhir. dan hari ini pun, ia membolos dan memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu di cafe dekat perpus kota. berbekal uang 8000 won, ia telah dapat membeli secangkir mochalatte dan air mineral botol kecil. kalian semua tahu kalau wonwoo bukanlah anak nakal yang memang hobi bolos. ia bolos karena sebuah keterpaksaan akibat ketidaknyamanan dilingkungan sekolah.

mengingat nilai-nilainya yang sangat tertinggal jauh, wonwoo memutuskan untuk belajar. hanya sekedar membuka buku catatan dan membaca santai. wonwoo pernah dengar kalau belajar tidak perlu teramat tekun, cukup membacanya santai dengan rutin maka tulisan itu akan berpindah sendiri di otakmu. wonwoo mengesap mochalattenya, lalu fokus kepada tulisannya yang tak terlalu rapih diatas catatannya.

"hey... kau membolos?"

wonwoo terlonjak kaget. ia mengangkat wajahnya kasar, dan mendapati seseorang yang tinggi dengan rambut cokelat tua ber jas biru, khas almamater sekolah sebrang, sedang berdiri didepannya. wonwoo menyengir sedikit, menunjukan gigi-giginya dan kerutan pada hidungnya. sosok tinggi itu malah terkekeh dan kemudian duduk di sebrangnya.

"sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. apa kabar?"

cengiran wonwoo berangsur menghilang. " _what_? apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

ia membulatkan matanya, seolah tak percaya atas kalimat wonwoo. "kau lupa padaku?"

wonwoo diam, tak menjawab. sementara sosok tinggi didepannya menghela nafas kecewa dan menatap wonwoo. wonwoo menatapnya balik, tanpa bereaksi apapun. kemudian hening.

sosok tinggi itu terlihat meletakkan tas dan ponselnya dimeja kemudian berdiri, berjalan menghampiri barista. sepertinya ingin memesan sesuatu. wonwoo tentu saja memperhatikannya. bukan hanya penasaran siapa sosok itu. namun, orang itu terasa familiar.

dia berbalik seraya membawa dua potong brownies cokelat ditangannya. yang satu ia ulurkan didepan wonwoo, kemudian ia menikmati punyanya sendiri tanpa berucap apapun.

wonwoo mengernyit. selain ia tidak nyaman dengan suasana ini, ia juga bertanya-tanya, siapakah sosok ini sebenarnya? kenapa dia secara gamblang memberikan brownies secara percuma?

"ya- apa kau salah orang?" wonwoo membuka suaranya. sosok itu tanpa melepas pandangan dari ponselnya menggeleng, kemudian menyeruput es americano yang entah kapan ada dimeja.

"lantas, kenapa kau secara gamblang membelikanku brownies? kau tahu, brownies disini cukup mahal." kata wonwoo lagi. dia yang berambut cokelat tua menelan suapan terakhir browniesnya. ia mencondongkan tubuhnya seraya menatap wonwoo intens.

wonwoo reflek menjauhkan kepala lalu membuang muka. satu tangannya ia ulurkan untuk mendorong si tinggi menjauh, lalu is mendesis. "berhentilah bertingkah misterius, tiang! beritahu aku siapa kau sebenarnya."

"oh, kurasa aku tahu kenapa kau tidak mengenaliku."

"ya?"

"karena aku mengganti _style_ rambutku hingga aku terlihat semakin tampan."

"dasar bodoh." ucap wonwoo reflek setelah mengetahui siapa sebenarnya si tinggi itu. dia adalah laki-laki yang ia ingin-ikut-campuri-urusannya tempo lalu. rambut milik lelaki itu yang semula berwarna abu-abu tua itu sekarang berubah menjadi _brunette_.

si tinggi tertawa terbahak. wonwoo tidak tahu apa yang lucu. namun apabila ia diposisi orang itu, ia juga akan tertawa. tapi wonwoo tidak suka ditertawakan.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini? berhentilah tertawa! suaramu amat mengganggu!"

dia menghentikan tawanya dan mengusap air matanya. wonwoo kesal sekali. sebegitu konyolkah dirinya?

tapi dia tidak menjawab. akhirnya wonwoo berinisiatif untuk bertanya lagi. "apa kau membolos?"

"ya." jawabnya. menyeruput es americanonya lagi sebelum melanjutkan, "hari ini ada tes bernyanyi. aku pasti akan ditertawakan lagi. aku tidak suka ditertawakan."

"kau tidak suka ditertawakan, tapi kau baru saja puas menertawaiku." cibir wonwoo. dia terkekeh lagi, " _sawry, strangers-nim._ " ia tersenyum, menampakan gigi taringnya yang amat manis.

"aku tidak biasanya dapat tertawa selepas itu." katanya lagi. wonwoo merengut, lalu menyeruput _mochalatte_ nya yang sudah agak dingin.

orang didepannya masih tersenyum seraya memperhatikan wonwoo dari atas sampai bawah. wonwoo mengernyit dan menatap sarkastik orang didepannya. "apa kau lihat-lihat?"

"kau lucu sekali."

"aku bukan orang yang berprofesi sebagai pelawak, asal kau tahu." jawab wonwoo.

dia tersenyum. "bagaimana denganmu? kenapa kau membolos?"

tatapan wonwoo berubah, yang awalnya tatapan sarkastik, sekarang menjadi tatapan datar- cenderung sendu. "teman-temanku bertingkah menyebalkan. aku risih dengan mereka."

"kenapa? ceritalah padaku." si lelaki tinggi tersenyum setelah menyeruput es americano nya. "seingatku.. terakhir kali aku bertemu padamu, aku juga cerita padamu, kan?"

"hmmm." wonwoo bergumam mengiyakan. kemudian ia bercerita pada orang yang bahkan ia tidak tahu siapa namanya tentang teman-teman sekelasnya. hampir semua hal, ketika teman sekelasnya membelikan makanan, ngasih contekan, dan tak lupa ia mengutip penjelasan joohyun tentang dirinya dimasa lampau. orang asing itu mengangguk-angguk paham, mengiyakan dan berkomentar sesekali. kemudian wonwoo bilang kalau ia tidak suka dikasihani. tapi orang asing itu malah memotong ceritanya dengan sesuatu yang sangat keluar jalur topik.

"sebenarnya kau terasa amat familiar." katanya.

wonwoo mengernyit bingung. "apa maksudmu?"

"bukan apa-apa. lanjutkan saja ceritamu."

"sudah selesai. intinya aku malas disekolah kalau cuma dikasihani. mungkin maksud mereka berempati, tapi aku tidak suka." wonwoo mengucapkan kesimpulan alasan ia membolos.

orang itu mengangguk. "kau harus terbiasa." komentarnya. "maaf aku tidak bisa memberi saran yang panjang. aku hanya pendengar yang baik."

"bukan masalah. aku cukup lega karena sudah bercerita padamu. terima kasih."

"terima kasih saja tidak cukup lho~"

" _w-what?!"_

lelaki brunette itu hanya tersenyum jahil. dan tak lupa alis tebalnya naik turun, seakan mengejek wonwoo yang masih terkejut.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

"sialan. kalau begini akhirnya, lebih baik tadi aku tidak usah cerita!" gerutu wonwoo sementara tangannya ditarik oleh orang asing ini.

pemuda berjas sekolah biru ini tertawa lebar, membawa wonwoo dalam rangkulannya. tinggi badan wonwoo yang sedikit lebih pendek daripada lelaki brunette ini membuat rangkulannya begitu pas.

wonwoo merasa risih dan nyaman disaat yang bersamaan sekarang. apa maksudnya ini? kenapa jantungnya berdebar-debar?

"kau harus tau, banyak orang yang ingin pergi ke taman bermain bersama ku, lho. kau harusnya bersyukur karena kuajak cuma-cuma kesini."

"tapi. aku. tidak." jawab wonwoo jutek.

pemuda ini hanya tersenyum. masih merangkul wonwoo akrab, ia terus berjalan sepanjang pintu masuk taman bermain dan berhenti disebuah stand kopi.

"selamat datang! anda ingin pesan ap-...

.

.

-a."

wonwoo maupun pemuda disebelahnya mengernyit. reaksi penjaga stand coffee ini terlalu berlebihan untuk melihat sepasang orang asing yang berjalan-jalan bersama. tangannya terlihat melepas nametagnya terburu-buru, kemudian tersenyum canggung.

pemuda disebelah wonwoo mengangkat bahunya. ia melihat daftar jenis kopi yang dijual di stand coffee ini sebelum berucap, "satu es caramel macchiato dengan whipped cream yang banyak." katanya. lalu menoleh pada wonwoo. "kau?"

wonwoo melihat papan daftar makanan, kemudian mengatakan, "americano dengan ekstra gula dan vanilla."

"tidak mau pakai _whipped_ cream?" tanya pemuda disebelahnya. wonwoo bergumam. "kecuali kau yang membayarnya."

"tenang saja, aku akan mentraktirmu hari ini."

" _alright_!" wonwoo tersenyum pada si penjual kopi. "tambahkan _whipped cream_ secukupnya!"

"b-baik. tunggu sebentar." kata si penjual kopi, masih dengan mode terkejutnya. seakan ia melihat wonwoo dan orang disebelahnya adalah pembunuh berantai.

selang berapa waktu kemudian, kopi mereka sudah selesai. penjual kopi tanpa _nametag_ itu segera memberikan dua gelas kopi pesanan mereka, namun tanpa melakukan transaksi pembayaran

pemuda berjas biru mengernyit. "berapa total semuanya?"

"tidak usah bayar. a-anggap saja permintaan maaf dariku."

"... hah...?" wonwoo dan pemuda disebelahnya melongo. apa maksudnya? permintaan maaf? maaf kepada siapa? wonwoo kah? atau pemuda disebelahnya?

"apa kau pernah mengenal salah satu dari kami sebelumnya?" tanya wonwoo.

penjaga stand kopi malah mengernyit, memandang kedua pemuda didepannya bergantian. wonwoo maupun pemuda disisinya ikutan mengernyit.

uh-oh. situasi ini begitu memusingkan.

"permisi, apa kalian sudah selesai memesan?"

kernyitan didahi wonwoo buyar oleh suara seseorang dibelakangnya. wonwoo bergeser, mempersilahkan pembeli dibelakangnya untuk memesan. namun _si jas biru_ masih menatap penjaga kopi.

wonwoo sudah mengajak teman yang tak ia ketahui namanya itu untuk pergi, namun dia masih keukeuh karena penasaran. setelah pembeli selesai melakukan transaksi, pemuda jas biru berdiri didepan penjaga stand kopi lagi. "apa kau pernah mengenal salah satu dari kami sebelumnya?" dia mengulang pertanyaan wonwoo.

raut wajah penjaga stand kopi yang lebih pendek dari wonwoo ini berubah, yang awalnya mengernyit heran kemudian berangsur wajah terkejut juga... menyesal? wonwoo makin heran. siapa sebenarnya penjaga stand kopi ini?

tapi si penjaga stand kopi masih belum menjawab. jadi, orang yang berdiri disebelah wonwoo berdeham. "maaf, aku terkena amnesia total sejak tahun lalu. aku tidak ingat padamu. " katanya.

penjaga stand kopi itu masih terdiam dengan wajah amat menyesal. ia memejamkan matanya lama, kemudian membukanya. ia mengulum senyum tipis seraya berkata,

"dulunya, aku mengenal kalian berdua"

lima kata dalam satu kalimat itu sukses membuat wonwoo dan teman tanpa namanya itu membeku.

ㅡㅡㅡ

yang sekarang sudah melepas jas birunya adalah orang pertama yang mencairkan situasi _awkward_ -an mereka. mereka sekarang berada dikursi dibawah pohon dengan tangan mereka masing-masing dihiasi dengan secup _ttokboki_ hangat. setelah penjaga stand kopi itu berkata, wonwoo teramat _shock_ \- bahkan mata sipitnya sukses melebar.

jadi, mereka adalah teman lama? sama sama kehilangan ingatan dan bertemu? begitukah? oh, kebetulan drama macam apa ini!

wonwoo memakan _ttokbokinya_ dengan diam. begitu pula dengan orang disebelahnya. wonwoo berdeham setelah menelan makanannya.

"awalnya aku ingin bertanya lebih jauh pada penjaga stand itu." orang disebelahnya membuka suara lebih dulu. "namun aku terlalu _shock_ dan lemas. untungnya kopiku tidak jatuh."

"sial. kau menyindirku!" wonwoo mengumpat. karena, perlu kalian ketahui, setelah penjaga stand kopi itu berucap, pegangan wonwoo pada gelas kopinya terlepas hingga tumpah. itu membuat penjaga stand kopi kelabakan dan kemudian memberikan porsi baru untuk wonwoo. tapi yang satu ini tentu saja dibayar. yakali gak bayar lagi.

sekarangpun, jas biru yang dilepas oleh pemuda disebelahnya berpindah ke tubuhnya, dikarenakan baju wonwoo kotor terkena tumpahan kopi. orang disebelahnya menyengir kuda. sedangkan wonwoo mendesis.

"omong-omong, aku baru sadar aku tidak tahu namamu." ujar wonwoo kemudian. sebetulnya ia hanya kode. bisa saja kalau ia tahu nama temannya ini, ingatannya akan kembali, kan?

pemuda disebelahnya mengangguk membenarkan. "benar juga. kalau gitu, namakuㅡ"

 _ **tulilit tulilit pip pip pip~**_

ponsel dikantung celana pemuda disebelahnya berbunyi. ia cepat-cepat mengambilnya dan mengangkat panggilan tersebut. wonwoo tidak tahu pasti apa yang dibicarakan. iapun tidak berniat untuk menguping. tapi wonwoo mendengar nada ketus dari suara teman tanpa namanya itu. tak lama, ia berbalik kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"tadi itu mamaku. ia memintaku agar segera pulang. ayo naik _giant_ bianglala dulu sebelum pulang!"

"YA APA HOBIMU MENYERET ORANG? AKU BISA JALAN SENDIRI!"

"tapi gerakmu lelet, kayak kura-kura."

"sial..." wonwoo meremat tangan didalam genggamannya dengan kencang. si pemilik tangan meringis, namun tidak menghentikan seretannya.

wonwoo akhirnya pasrah.

tibalah mereka sekarang. didalam gerbong bercat pink bernomor 71 (bianglala ini memiliki 124 gerbong). wonwoo menyeruput susu kotak yang sempat ia beli tadi, sementara pemuda didepannya memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum-senyum.

wonwoo melirik namja itu. tapi senyuman namja itu makin lebar, menampakan giginya yang tak terlihat rapih. dan tak lupa, gigi taring yang menjadi daya tarik sendiri baginya.

"apa sih lihat-lihat terus. ada yang salah di wajahku?"

"kau lucu ya.." katanya. wonwoo memutarkan bola matanya malas, "kau sudah berkali-kali mengatakan itu." kata wonwoo dingin, berbanding terbalik dengan suhu pipinya yang menghangat dan memerah. si gigi taring terkekeh kecil.

tangannya tiba-tiba terulur untuk mengusap lembut kepala wonwoo. "kau mirip seseorang yang mamaku ceritakan."

jantung wonwoo berdentum lebih cepat dari biasanya, membuat pipinya yang awalnya memerah tipis menjadi amat merah, bahkan hingga ke telinganya. dan si gigi taring itu malah terbahak melihat wonwoo yang amat merah. wonwoo menyentil dahi orang didepannya dengan keras yang sukses membuat orang di gerbong 70 dan 72 menoleh kearah mereka.

kemudian mereka saling hening. pemuda didepan wonwoo mengecek ponselnya, sementara wonwoo mendengarkan instruksi penjaga bianglala yang mengatakan sebentar lagi mesin akan dinyalakan dan berputar kurang lebih 20 menit.

"hey.. aku ingat mamaku bilang, pemandangan sunset terindah selain dipantai adalah ketika melihatnya tepat diatas bianglala. kau percaya?" dia membuka suara.

wonwoo mengangguk. "melihat sunset di bukit belakang sekolah juga bagus."

"hey, ayo berfoto." katanya sambil berpindah tempat kesebelah wonwoo. ia mengulurkan tangannya, dilayar ponsel terdapat wajah datar wonwoo dan wajah sumringah sipemilik hp.

wonwoo mengulum senyum saat dia bersiap memencet tombol potret. mereka mengambilnya berkali-kali bahkan yang ngeblur dan aib pun tetap disimpannya. wonwoo tertawa, meminta foto aibnya dihapus. bayangkan saja, karena kamera goyang, hidung wonwoo jadi naik ke kanan dengan matanya yang teramat konyol.

wonwoo terus berusaha meraih ponsel ditangan pemuda yang sudah berpindah lagi ke depannya. namun karena terlalu bersemangat, wonwoo hampir saja tergelincir apabila bahunya tidak ditahan orang disebelahnya.

mereka membeku pada posisi itu. matanya berubah sendu, menatap wonwoo lembut. begitu pula dengan wonwoo, ia menatap balik dengan tatapan yang sama pemuda didepannya. seakan memiliki insting, keduanya memajukan kepalanya, mengeliminasi jarak diantara wajah mereka. dekat dan semakin dekat, tangan dia yang berada dibahu wonwoo bergerak menarik tengkuk wonwoo.

mata wonwoo melebar kala dia malah meletakkan kepalanya di bahu wonwoo. tangan yang satunya ia lingkarkan ke leher wonwoo dan menarik wonwoo kedalam pelukannya. wonwoo berpindah tempat ke bangku pemuda didepannya. matanya berangsur menutup, dan memeluk balik orang meminjamkan jas padanya ini.

wonwoo maupun namja didepannya masih pada posisi. mereka saling membagi kehangatan dan debaran kepada masing-masing di sore musim semi ini. bahkan, orang yang memeluk wonwoo ini semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan meletakkan wajahnya dilipatan leher wonwoo.

jantung wonwoo berdetak tak karuan. badannya meremang, dan kepalanya tiba-tiba sakit. mulutnya tanpa sadar mengeluarkan suara, "k-ke..kenapa?"

orang itu malah memeluk wonwoo semakin dalam. bibirnya bergerak dipermukaan leher wonwoo, ia menjawab, "a-aku ingin... t-tapi aku tidak bisa... a-aku harus menjaga bibirmu itu, u-untuk kamu berikan kepada suami atau istrimu kelak."

 **deg**.

bagai disambar petir, wonwoo tiba-tiba merasakan kepalanya teramat sakit. jantungnya berdenyut, dan nafasnya tersendat. pelukan wonwoo melemah sementara pelukan orang itu mengerat. kepala wonwoo terasa berputar. sekelebat kisah menghampiri kepalanya, memaksa untuk masuk kedalam sel-sel otaknya.

wonwoo berteriak dalam pikirannya. nafasnya terengah tanda ia begitu kesakitan. rasanya seperti berada di lorong waktu robot abad ke-22.

penjaga melihat ada keganjilan disana segera menurunkan gerbong pink nomor 71 itu. kedua orang didalamnya langsung turun. mereka berjalan terseok dengan kepala wonwoo yang amat sakit sementara orang yang masih kuat memeluknya merintih. tepat dibawah sebuah pohon didekat danau buatan kecil, tangis wonwoo pecah seketika.

"hiks- m-min-gy-u... hiks" isak wonwoo disela tangisannya. pelukan orang itu seketika mengendur. kemudian mereka jatuh di rerumput berbarengan dan menangis.

"j-jeon... wonwoo" lirihnya pelan dengan nada yang amat terluka. mendengarnya, wonwoo menangis lebih keras. ia terus melirihkan nama mingyu dan mingyu. wonwoo bergerak pelan, mendekati sosok yang menangis dalam diam. ia meletakkan wajah penuh air matanya didada orang tersebut. "m-mingyu-ah.. k-kim m-in- g-gyu..."

tangan pemuda itu bergerak, memeluk kepala wonwoo dan mengecup puncaknya dengan lembut.

"a-aku di s-sini... a-aku disini wonwoo-ya.."

.

.

.

 _saya yang ngetik baper sendiri._

 _ada yang bisa nebak siapa penjaga stand kopi nya? hwhwhw._

 _terimakasih kepada readers yang masih setia mengikuti alur cerita probably. aku disini juga masih setia nungguin review dari kalian kok. hehet! xx_


	7. terima kasih

_**ada yang bilang feelnya kurang dapet ya? maaf ya.. aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. aku ngetik ketika moodku sedang sedih- bahkan aku baper sendiri. mungkin karena efek lirik rancu antara bahagia atau tidak lagu flashlightnya jessie j (eh iya gasih).**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(!) aku ngetik chapter ini sambil denger lagu Red Velvet - One Of These Nights. mungkin aja dengernya makin bikin baper.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(!) aku update cepet karena permintaan special daripada**_ svtvisual, gyupire, nichanJung, _**dan para anggota foster**_ _ **ㅋㅋㅋ**_ __ _ **gomawo karena selalu nagih berasa ngutang sama rentenir /gawoy.**_

 _ **story begin**_ _ **ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ**_ _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

masih merintih kesakitan, sosok bernama kim mingyu itu tetap berusaha membawa sosok dipelukannya pulang. ia menyetop taksi, mengatakan alamat rumahnya. kemudian membiarkan kepalanya yang teramat sakit menyandar dikursi taksi.

wonwoo- sosok dipelukannya masih merintih didalam tidurnya. sementara mingyu mengelus-elus bahu wonwoo lembut, berusaha menenangkannya meskipun kepalanya sendiri sesakit tertiban beban 1000kg.

"apa kalian tidak apa-apa? kalian terlihat sakit. habis kecurian-kah?"

mingyu menggeleng, seraya memaksakan senyumnya. "tidak, pak." respon mingyu. "hanya saja, kepala kami tiba-tiba pusing."

"hmm." supir taksi bergumam mengiyakan seraya mempercepat laju mobilnya. mingyu menghela nafas karena menahan sakit. tangannya sibuk memijat pelipisnya sementara yang satunya mengelus bahu wonwoo. tak berapa lama, mingyu jatuh tertidur- karena tak sanggup menahan sakit.

ㅡ

mingyu terbangun tepat ketika mobil taksi memasuki kompleks rumahnya. melewati beberapa blok hingga sampai persis didepan rumahnya, blok D nomor 8.

mingyu dengan kesusahan mengeluarkan dompetnya, kemudian memberikan supir taksi itu dengan kartu transportnya. setelah transaksi selesai, mingyu menggendong tubuh lemah wonwoo turun dari taksi.

kepalanya masih sakit, namun tidak sesakit sebelum ia ketiduran. ia memencet bel rumahnya berkali-kali, mengharapkan mamanya membukakan pintu. karena tangannya sibuk menahan tubuh wonwoo.

pintu rumah dibuka, menampakan sosok ber apron putih disana. senyum selamat datangnya berubah menjadi raut wajah terkejut dan panik. mata sang mama melihat raut mingyu yang kepayahan dan wajah tertidur wonwoo bergantian.

mama mingyu segera membantu anaknya berjalan kekamarnya, menidurkan wonwoo di kasur mingyu. sementara mingyu sendiri langsung jatuh terduduk dikursi- jika saja mama mingyu kalah cepat, mungkin mingyu jatuhnya dilantai.

kepala mingyu jatuh diatas lengannya yang menggenggam tangan wonwoo erat. ia memejamkan matanya karena masih merasa pusing.

meskipun terlihat terpejam, tapi telinga mama mingyu masih teramat tajam untuk mendengar anak keduanya bergumam merintih.

"a-aku mengingatmu.. aku m-mengingatmu sayang.. je-on wonwoo k-ku.."

air mata mama mingyu luruh detik itu juga.

ㅡ

sang mama mengetuk pintu kamar mingyu pelan ketika jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam. menunggu lama, namun tak ada respon. jadi, mama mingyu memutuskan untuk kedalam kamar, dan mendapati mingyu terduduk. tangannya masih menggenggam tangan wonwoo dan mengusap-usapnya pelan.

hati mama mingyu berdenyut perih melihatnya. ia perlahan berjalan kearah anaknya, dan mengusap pelan rambutnya.

"mingyu-ah.." panggilnya pelan.

"aku mengingat semuanya, ma." mingyu berbicara, suaranya serak khas sehabis menangis- namun mata mingyu tidak bengap seperti habis menangis. bibir mingyu terangkat, mengulum senyum tipisnya. "setelah putus dari jihoon, aku bertemu dengannya hari itu juga. dan sejak awal aku melihatnya, aku dapat merasakan sesuatu yang familiar dari dirinya." lanjut mingyu.

mingyu menoleh ke mamanya. "apa mama marah padaku? atau kepadanya?"

mama mingyu menggeleng pelan. matanya berkaca-kaca, air matanya mendesak meminta keluar untuk kedua kalinya sore ini. mingyu menatap wonwoo lagi, tangannya membelai pipi wonwoo penuh kasih. "aku takut mama marah padanya." katanya.

mama mingyu tersenyum terharu, air matanya jatuh lagi. jari lentik mama mingyu merengkuh pipi anaknya, "mingyu sayang.. mama tidak marah padamu, apalagi pada wonwoo. mama justru amat bersyukur kamu bertemu dengannya sejak awal sekolah menengah atas. kamu berubah menjadi dewasa, terbuka pada mama, berpikiran luas dan berubah menjadi sosok pemimpin."

mama mingyu mengusap air matanya sendiri sebelum kemudian melihat air mata mingyu jatuh. mingyu tersenyum tipis kemudian memeluk mamanya. "mama, aku sangat menyayangimu."

"mama juga sayang padamu, mingyu-ah.."

pelukan mereka terlepas. mingyu lalu bertatap kembali dengan wajah wonwoo yang masih terlelap. mingyu membungkuk, dan mengecup dahi wonwoo pelan. "jeon wonwoo, aku mencintaimu."

secara ajaib, jari-jari wonwoo bergerak. kelopak matanya mengerut, dan perlahan membuka. mingyu juga mamanya mendadak berdegup kencang. mingyu meremat tangannya sendiri sementara mama mingyu hanya menggigit bibirnya.

mata wonwoo selesai menyesuaikan cahaya lampu kemudian melihat kesekelilingnya. ia berhenti kepada sosok mingyu yang menatapnya dengan gelisah.

bibir wonwoo melengkung lebar, ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan langsung memeluk mingyu dengan erat.

"mingyu-ya.." gumamnya dalam pelukannya seraya tersenyum.

degupan gelisah mingyu berubah menjadi degupan bahagia. mingyu tersenyum dan membalas pelukan wonwoo dengan erat, mengesap wangi khas jeon wonwoo. "iya.. ini aku wonwoo-ya.."

mama mingyu berbisik pada mingyu untuk segera keluar untuk menyantap makan malam, kemudian ia keluar untuk memberikan quality time untuk mingyu dan wonwoo.

pelukan mereka tidak terlepas, namun dahi keduanya bertemu. keduanya mengulum senyum tipis ketika hidung keduanya bertemu dan nafas mereka bertabrakan

"kau mengingatku?" tanya mingyu. wonwoo mengangguk pelan. "kemarin aku melihat daehyun yang bertengkar diingatanku. tapi ternyata itu efek cuci otakku. padahal itu kau." cerita wonwoo- diluar dari pertanyaan mingyu.

"uh? daehyun yang temannya y-young- young siapa?"

"youngjae." koreksi wonwoo. "kau tahu, mereka adalah teman-teman baikku ketika aku sakit dulu."

"sakit?! kau sakit apa?!" mingyu bertanya panik. wonwoo terkikik lucu, "skizofrenia, gyu. seingatku, tadi pagi aku baru saja bercerita padamu."

mingyu merengut. "aku tak ingat itu." kata mingyu. tangannya kemudian mengusap pipi wonwoo lembut. "kalau di pilah-pilah, kita melewati masa sulit bersama-sama, ya."

"hmm~" wonwoo bergumam mengiyakan. "aku sempat lupa siapa kau ketika aku sakit."

"wah- kejam sekali!"

"memangnya kau ingat aku ketika kau terbaring dirumah sakit?!"

mingyu menyengir kuda. "tidak sih.. hehehe"

"dasar menyebalkan!" wonwoo mencubit lengan mingyu. mingyu meringis, kemudian ia terkekeh- sementara wonwoo masih mendengus kesal.

kemudian, mingyu tertawa semakin lebar ketika perut wonwoo berbunyi begitu keras- karena lapar. wonwoo ikut tergelak karena malu, namun tangannya juga tak luput dari memukuli mingyu.

"berhenti tertawa!"

"itu teramat lucu kau tahu"

"semoga perutmu membuncit karena menertawakan aku!"

"doa yang negatif tak pernah dijabah oleh Tuhan lho~~"

"KENAPA KAU TERAMAT MENYEBALKAN SIH!"

mingyu tertawa lagi, dan wonwoo memukul bahu mingyu. mingyu berhenti tertawa karena ia juga merasa lapar lalu membawa wonwoo keluar- lebih tepatnya keruang makan.

diruang makan, sudah terdapat papa mingyu yang sibuk pada ponselnya, dan mama mingyu yang menyiapkan piring untuk semuanya.

papa mingyu melirik kearah anaknya. lalu matanya melotot melihat sosok yang berjalan disebelah anaknya.

"wonwoo?"

wonwoo yang disebut namanya terkejut, kemudian tersenyum kikuk.. "h-halo om."

papa mingyu melongo tak percaya, kemudian menatap istrinya yang tersenyum penuh makna, sirat kebahagiaan.

"apa kabarmu, nak?" tanya papa mingyu, basa basi pada wonwoo. wonwoo masih kikuk menjawab, "a-ah.. tak pernah sebaik ini sebelumnya."

"senang mendengarnya. makan yang banyak, wonwoo-ah. kau kurus sekali." canda papa mingyu yang ditimpali kekehan canggung dari wonwoo.

sebetulnya, wonwoo dan papa mingyu belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya. tapi, papa mingyu sering mendengar cerita anaknya seraya menunjukan foto mereka berdua (sebelum berpacaran, tentu saja)

"wonwoo-ya.. apa ibumu sudah tahu kau disini?"

"O-OH IYA! Tante- bolehkah aku meminjam ponsel?!"

"Pakai ponsel om saja." papa mingyu menyodorkan ponselnya yang sangat lebar- meskipun tak selebar ipad.

wonwoo menyentuh nomor yang diketahui sebagai nomor rumahnya, lalu meletakkan ponsel itu ditelinganya.

"yeoboseyo?"

"o-h- apa ini jongin hyung?"

"OH, ASTAGA WONWOO! KAU DIMANA, HM? IBUMU TERAMAT KHAWATIR SEKARANG! / APA? WONWOO?"

itu suara ibunya. wonwoo meringis mendengarnya. "ibu mana?"

"kau dimana hey?!"

"a-aku.. aku dirumah mingyu?"

hening. tak ada jawaban dari seberang. yang ada hanyalah suara nafas tertahan. wonwoo meringis lagi membayangkan betapa terkejutnya wajah jongin hyung- yang berusaha menyembuhkannya selama 9 bulan belakangan ini.

"j-jongin hyung, aku serius. aku tidak sedang berhalusinasi."

"o-oh- iya, okay. baiklah. terserahmu. dimana rumah mingyu mingyu itu? dan mau sampai kapan kau disana?"

benar juga. bagaimana ia pulang. ia menoleh pada mingyu, mulutnya bergerak tanpa suara, bertanya pada mingyu. 'aku pulang bagaimana?'

"kami antar." papa mingyu menjawab terlebih dahulu. tanpa berfikir penjang mengenai jawaban papa mingyu, wonwoo segera menjawab telepon, "nanti diantar mingyu."

"baiklah. jangan lebih dari jam 9!"

"nde hyung."

"baik, hyung tutup."

selesai telepon ditutup, wonwoo mendengus. "jongin hyung, dulunya baik juga sopan, sekarang jadi kayak benar-benar abangku yang menyebalkan." gerutu wonwoo yang terlihat menggemaskan dimata keluarga kim.

"sudahlah wonwoo~ makan dulu saja, keburu dingin nasinya." peringat mama mingyu.

wonwoo mengangguk pelan. "baiklah, tante."

"omong-omong, panggil saja mama. dan panggil papa mingyu dengan sebutan papa juga." kata mama mingyu.

yang sukses membuat jantung wonwoo hampir loncat dari tempatnya.

ㅡ

20.03 KST

mobil yang dikendarai papa mingyu sampai diperkarangan rumah wonwoo. wonwoo sendiri tertidur- sementara yang menunjukan jalan kerumah wonwoo adalah mama mingyu.

mereka berempat turun- wonwoo yang tertidur digendong oleh mingyu. tangan mama mingyu bergerak pelan, kemudian memencet bel rumah.

cklek.

ibu wonwoo mematung ditempat. ia mengucak matanya berkali-kali, berkedip berkali-kali untuk melihat siapa yang berada didepan pintu rumahnya. dadanya menyesak ketika kedua orang tua didepannya sedikit bergeser, menampakkan sesosok berambut brunette yang tinggi sedang menggendong anak semata wayangnya yang terlelap.

kemudian sang ibu runtuh, air matanya mengalir deras. mama mingyu yang melihatnya langsung ikut berjongkok, tangannya mengusap bahu ibu wonwoo- berusaha menenangkan.

ibu wonwoo masih menangis tersedu mengelap air matanya sendiri. ia menatap mama mingyu yang tersenyum haru. kemudian ibu wonwoo memeluk mama mingyu.

ia menangis terus seraya meminta maaf atas kejadian dua tahun lalu yang menimpa anak mereka berdua. mama mingyu mengangguk, menjawab kalau itu semua tidak masalah karena sebuah kecelakaan. tapi ibu wonwoo tak sama sekali menghentikan tangisnya.

kemudian seorang pemuda dengan kaus santai berjalan kearah pintu kemudian terdiam. melihat dua sosok wanita yang menangis dilantai, papa mingyu, dan wonwoo yang di bopoh mingyu secara bergantian.

pemuda itu- jongin, menunduk sopan. ia berjongkok, menepuk punggung ibu wonwoo, berusaha menenangkannya. kemudian mereka semua dipersilahkan untuk masuk dan duduk diruang tamu. sementara mingyu mengantar wonwoo kedalam kamarnya sebelum bergabung dengan para orang tua di ruang tamu.

semuanya hening. satu-satunya suara adalah dari nafas ibu wonwoo yang masih sesenggukan.

mama mingyu berdeham. "jadi... apa kabar..?" tanyanya pelan, sambil mengulum senyum tipis.

ibu wonwoo menjilat bibirnya sebelum bersuara, "a-aku masih tidak percaya ini." suaranya teramat serak. mama mingyu masih mempertahankan senyumnya. tapi ibu wonwoo menggeleng-geleng pusing.

"jongin-ah, apa aku bermimpi?" ibu wonwoo berkata lagi.

jongin menggeleng. "ini betulan, nyonya.."

ibu wonwoo menghela nafas berat. matanya menatap mata mama mingyu dan mingyu bergantian. "apa kabar kalian semua..?" lirih ibu wonwoo.

"aku baik, bu." jawab mingyu, ia tersenyum lebar.

"a-aku minta maaf soal kejadian dua tahun lalu.." ibu wonwoo melirih lagi, meminta maaf lagi dan lagi. mama mingyu memegang tangan ibu wonwoo dan menggenggamnya. "sudahlah.. tidak usah meminta maaf lagi dan lagi.. mingyu hanya mengalami pendarahan dikepalanya kok.."

"tapi anakmu hampir mati karena hal itu.."

"sudahlah. yang penting sekarang anak kita tidak kenapa-kenapa, kan?" mama mingyu terus menguatkan ibu wonwoo. ibu wonwoo mengangguk pelan.

kemudian, secara tidak terduga, ibu wonwoo bangkit dari duduknya, dan bersimpuh didepan mingyu. tangannya memegangi pipi mingyu, menatap anak itu penuh kasih, sebelum menariknya kedalam pelukan.

"terimakasih telah menyelamatkan nyawa anakku kala itu." ibu wonwoo berucap pelan.

jantung mingyu berdegup kencang. perlahan- namun pasti, mingyu turun dari sofa dan memeluk balik ibu wonwoo dengan erat.

jongin disana hampir saja menangis jika saja suara pintu tidak memecah kesedihan diruang tamu. semuanya menoleh kearah suara pintu terbuka, dan jongin segera menghampiri wonwoo yang berdiri di daun pintu ketika suara berat dan lirih wonwoo menggumamkan namanya.

"ada apa hm?"

kepala wonwoo jatuh di bahu jongin. jongin dapat merasakan hangat dan basah bajunya- wonwoo menangis. jongin mengelus rambut wonwoo dan terus bertanya ada apa. wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya. tangannya mengusap air matanya sambil melirih, "halusinasiku datang lagi hyung aku melihat mingyu"

jongin tersenyum pedih. seketika ia merasa amat bersalah karena melakukan terapi cuci otak kepada wonwoo. begini malah membuat wonwoo tidak percaya diri kalau dia sudah sembuh.

...sebentar.

jongin menyadari sesuatu.

seraya jongin memegang pipi wonwoo dan menatap laki-laki itu lembut, jongin tersenyum sirat kebahagiaan. "wonwoo... kau tahu darimana kalau kau berhalusinasi?"

wonwoo menunduk. "tentu saja.. bukankah aku seorang pengidap skizofrenia? a-aku selalu berhalusinasi tentang mingyu s-sampai akhirnya a-aku harus berobat dengan metode c-cuci o-–eh?"

wonwoo menerjap. ia menatap jongin dengan tatapan yang bercampur aduk. dada wonwok berdebar, jantungnya berpacu kencang. jongin menarik sudut bibirnya semakin lebar dan menarik wonwoo dalam pelukannya.

wonwoo masih terdiam. matanya membulat dan bibirnya menganga. "h-hyung- a-apa aku–"

"iya, kau sudah sembuh sayang.. sekarang, temui mingyu mu didepan. ia sudah menunggu sedari tadi."

mata wonwoo berkaca-kaca. air matanya mengalir walau tidak deras. ia memeluk jongin hyung lagi. bibirnya tak henti-henti untuk tersenyum bahagia. "terimakasih hyung.. terimakasih. terimakasih Tuhan..."

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

 _sisa satu chapter lagi?_


	8. bahagia sesungguhnya

**bab terakhir :: bahagia sesungguhnya**

 **(warning:** **super** **unedited & typos)**

 **ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ**

mingyu menatap sosok wonwoo yang telah terlelap diranjangnya. ia kemudian duduk disebelah wonwoo dan menatap jendela kamar wonwoo— merenung, memikirkan tawaran ibunya barusan.

 _setelah acara saling haru satu sama lain, ibu wonwoo memutuskan untuk pergi tidur lebih dahulu. sementara mama juga papa mingyu bersiap untuk pulang- namun anaknya dibiarkan menginap dirumah wonwoo._

 _tapi sebelumnya, mama mingyu sebelumnya menawarkan sesuatu yang benar-benar membuat mingyu terdiam dan gelisah._

 _"apa kau mau pindah ke sekolahmu yang lama?"_

 _mingyu terhenyak. ia menatap mamanya dengan tatapan takut sekaligus kecewa. mamanya tersenyum lembut, "tak apa jika kau tidak mau. mama pulang dulu."_

sudikah ia kembali ke sekolah lamanya? apa kejadian yang sama akan terulang kembali? atau sebaliknya? akankah mingyu mendapat perlakuan adil setelah dua tahun lalu di diskriminasi?

mingyu melihat wonwoo lagi sebelum menghela nafas. "Tuhan, berkatilah pilihanku."

ㅡ

sudah hampir genap dua minggu wonwoo tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya disekolah. dan sudah hampir dua minggu juga joohyun menggigit bibirnya karena khawatir. tak hanya joohyun, jonghyun, jinhwan, dan 5 teman lainnya juga cemas akan keadaan wonwoo sekarang. setiap pagi, mereka akan menunggu tepat didepan pintu kelas, menantikan sosok wonwoo yang muncul dari balik pintu. namun pada kenyataannya, sampai bel berdering pulang pun, wonwoo tak kunjung hadir.

joohyun teramat frustasi saking khawatirnya. bahkan daehyun, youngjae dan jimin melakukan upaya pencarian dengan patroli satu wilayah mereka- bahkan ke kantor polisi setempat (meskipun petugas polisi malah mengulum senyum remeh dan tidak ingin membantu).

hari ini, hanya joohyun dengan jiae yang berharap cemas didepan pintu. sementara yang lainnya duduk ditempat masing-masing dan memandang daun pintu tanpa harapan.

 **BRAK!**

jimin muncul dengan nafas terengah, wajahnya merah pucat dan terlihat panik. wajahnya berkeringat entah mengapa. semua manusia didalam kelas tersentak. terutama joohyun dan jiae yang sekarang gemetar saking kagetnya. lalu semua orang menatap jimin penuh tanya- seraya kesal. ada apa pagi-pagi membanting pintu seperti orang kesetanan?

"k-kim- m-mingyu!"

joohyun mengernyit, sementara jantungnya sudah seperti tersengat dan bekerja diluar batas. apalagi melihat jimin yang masih terengah dan terlihat bergetar.

"apa?"

sebelum yang ditanya menjawab, badan jimin terlebih dahulu terdorong kedepan dan berganti menjadi sosok yoo youngjae dengan matanya yang membulat lebar, juga mulutnya yang menganga.

"KIM MINGYU ADA DI DEPAN SEKOLAH!"

ㅡㅡ

"b-benarkah itu kim mingyu?"

"T-Tuhan- a-aku tidak bisa percaya ini!"

"itu benar-benar kim mingyu!"

" _holy shit can someone tell me if this is only a dream!?"_

"apa yang ia lakukan disini?!"

"a-aku rasa aku bermimpi.."

"astaga itu benaran kim mingyu!"

joohyun berlari sepanjang koridor dengan secepat-cepatnya ketika suara-suara menyebutkan nama kim mingyu semakin jelas terdengar. ia melupakan memar di lututnya karena tadi sempat jatuh tersandung di tangga sekolah saking kalutnya. jantungnya berdetak gugup ketika ia berhenti didepan gerombolan orang dikoridor depan.

joohyun mengucapkan doa sebelum memberanikan diri untuk menyelipkan tubuh mungilnya diantara orang-orang disana hingga mencapai barisan terdepan. nafasnya tercekat begitu ia melihat sosok tinggi yang sedang berdiri- menyender ditembok dengan gaya coolnya. earphone yang tergantung ditelinganya, dan mata yang tetap menatap ponselnya tanpa minat melirik kesekelilingnya yang teramat ramai.

joohyun menelan ludahnya sebelum akhirnya melangkah maju, mendekati sosok itu. sosok yang diyakini orang-orang adalah kim mingyu. tapi, sosok tersebut secara tiba-tiba bergerak, berdiri tegak dan menoleh ke joohyun. seketika, seluruh orang disana menghening dan membeku- terutama joohyun. mata joohyun melebar terkejut ketika sosok itu menatapnya tepat dimata.

mata joohyun terkunci pada tatapan mingyu. jantungnya berdentum-dentum tak karuan karena menyadari kebenaran identitas siapa sosok tersebut- benar-benar kim mingyu.

ponsel yang dipegang mingyu berdering. mata joohyun beralih pada persegi panjang putih ditangannya yang mengarah ke telinga.

"hm? kau dimana?"

"..."

"masuk saja, haha mereka memang berlebihan." mata mingyu terlihat mengitari kerumunan dengan pandangan remeh.

"arraseo.. aku akan menjemputmu."

telefon ditutup, kemudian mingyu beranjak dari kerumunan dengan langkah angkuh menuju luar sekolah. balik-balik, ia merangkul sosok yang joohyun dan kawanannya khawatirkan selama dua minggu belakangan ini- wonwoo.

mingyu tampak angkuh sementara wonwoo menunduk karena takut. joohyun tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan sekarang ini- antara lega dan juga khawatir.

langkah mingyu berhenti didepan joohyun. nafas gadis itu tercekat karena ketakutan. mingyu mengangkat alisnya sarkastik. joohyun ingin menunduk sekarang saking takutnya ia- namun ia berusaha menahannya. ia masih ingin melihat sosok itu. sosok yang sudah dua tahun tanpa kabar. sosok yang menjadi alasan utama wonwoo sakit.

mingyu masih menatapnya sarkastik. namun secara tak terduga, tangan mingyu terulur dan menyentuh pundak kecil joohyun. mata joohyun yang semula melirik kearah samping reflek bergerak kearah mingyu, dan mendapati mingyu tengah menampakkan gigi taringnya yang manis.

"joohyun, kan? bisa antar aku ke ruang guru dan membantuku mengurus administrasi kepindahanku?"

nafas yang tercekat tadi berubah amat lega. joohyun menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh dan tersenyum tulus pada mingyu. "t-tentu saja mingyu-ya. kajja."

" _GOD BLESS_ WONWOO. ITU BETULAN MINGYU!"

"YA TUHAN. AKU MASIH TAK BISA PERCAYA INI!"

" _GOD DAMN IT._ AKU RASA AKU BISA SUKA PADANYA!"

mengabaikan pekikan tak percaya dikoridor depan, mingyu membawa wonwoo dirangkulannya mengikuti joohyun yang teramat bahagia sekarang. wonwoo melirik kearah mingyu yang masih tersenyum datar- seakan tak pernah ada apa-apa.

"hey.. kau yakin dengan keputusan ini?"

"tentu saja, wonwoo-ya." balas mingyu seraya mempererat rangkulannya.

sesampainya di ruang guru, joohyun bersama wonwoo menunggu didaun pintu sementara guru-guru didalam menganga tak percaya. beberapa diantaranya segera memeluk sosok tinggi itu dan meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya. joohyun maupun wonwoo tak tahu spesifiknya- namun jelas, tentang kecelakaan yang menimpa mingyu dua tahun lalu.

menit demi menit berlalu. berkas mingyu pun selesai dibenahi dan sekarang ia adalah murid sekolah lamanya lagi. ia juga terdaftar satu kelas dengan wonwoo.

mereka bersepuluh berada dikantin sekarang. jieun dan jiae masih mencari jajanan, jimin dengan daehyun juga youngjae sibuk dimeja sebelahnya, sementara jinhwan yang tidak tahu apa-apa (dia murid baru setahun lalu, apabila pembaca lupa) duduk disebelah kiri joohyun, berhadapan dengan sosok kim mingyu ini.

"jadi...?" jonghyun berdeham, membuka pembicaraan sekaligus meminta penjelasan tentang dirinya.

mingyu menyeruput es teh manisnya. "hmm.. wonwoo yang sekarang, masih seperti wonwoo ku yang dulu. aku menyukainya." perkataannya sukses membuat laki-laki disebelahnya memerah.

mingyu menggenggam tangan wonwoo yang berada diatas meja makan dengan lembut. "sejak awal aku melihat dia, aku sudah merasakan aura familiar. dia seperti sudah mengenalku teramat sangat. aku tertarik kala itu."

" _wait_ -" jonghyun memberikan tatapan menyidik ke mingyu. "kau amnesia? begitukah?"

"sedihnya, begitu." jawab mingyu. "aku melupakan semuanya- kecuali insiden dimana pembully mencelakakan wonwoo, dan wonwoo sendiri."

"lantas, darimana kau tahu joohyun?"

"jongin hyung yang mengatakannya padaku tentang betapa baiknya joohyun pada wonwoo." jawab mingyu seraya menatap joohyun lembut. "gomawo, joohyun-ah."

joohyun mengangguk. "cheonmanaeyo, mingyu-ya. senang melihatmu kembali sehat."

jimin tiba-tiba berbalik. " _welcome back kim mingyu!_ tenang saja! aku akan membantu menghilangkan diskriminasi terhadap kalian berdua disekolah ini!"

"aku juga akan membantu menegakkan keadilan, mingyu-ya, wonwoo-ya!" ujar jiae yang disusul dengan pekikan setuju jieun.

jinhwan masih menatap mingyu. rasa-rasanya mingyu tahu kalau jinhwan penasaran terhadapnya. "namaku kim mingyu." kata mingyu langsung tanpa basa basi. jinhwan mengulum senyum tipis. "kim jinhwan. aku belum mengenalmu lebih jauh lagi."

"tentu. mari berteman semakin akrab." kata mingyu.

mingyu dan wonwoo tersenyum tipis akan dukungan terhadap mereka berdua- dan tentu saja joohyun yang mengucapkan doa agar mereka semua baik-baik saja dan menerima kebahagiaan bersama-sama.

"bagaimana kalau hari ini _party_ dirumah jinhwan? ya jinhwan-ah?!" youngjae berkedip-kedip pada jinhwan yang tentu saja menghela nafas pasrah. "baiklah."

"UYEAH!"

ㅡ

"uh, aku tidak tahu harus bersuka cita atau bersedih melihat mingyu kembali."

"kufikir setelah kecelakaan itu, mingyu bakal menjadi waras. nyatanya masih saja suka pada wonwoo."

wonwoo menundukan kepalanya kala ia melintasi koridor. beberapa siswi menatapnya jijik dan terus membicarakannya secara terang-terangan. sementara jinhwan disebelahnya terus mengelusi pundak temennya, berusaha memberi kekuatan pada temannya.

tiba-tiba, sebuah cup air putih terlempar kearah wonwoo dengan keras. timpukan itu tepat mengenai kepala wonwoo dengan keras- hingga cup air putih itu pecah dan sebagian baju wonwoo basah. wonwoo terdiam seraya memejamkan matanya lekat-lekat, mencoba menahan emosi. sedangkan jinhwan hanya menatap shock apa yang barusan terjadi.

"YA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

itu bukan joohyun, wonwoo ataupun jinhwan. tapi itu hayi, yang menapak tegas dikoridor dengan nafasnya tak beraturan. gadis rambut cokelat itu berlari menghampiri wonwoo dan jinhwan. ia menatap wonwoo yang masih terlihat shock. "wonwoo-ssi, kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?" nada suara hayi terdengar panik.

wonwoo dengan pelan mengangguk, "n-nde."

kemudian hayi kembali berbalik kepada kerumunan siswi yang menatapnya remeh. "pertunjukan apa ini? seorang ratu sekolah tiba-tiba membela lelaki gay itu?"

hayi kenal si pembicara. adalah soojung, kandidat ratu sekolah yang kalah dari hayi. hayi tersenyum sangat manis serta tatapannya yang menusuk. "gay ataupun normal, dia tetaplah manusia."

soojung mengangkat alisnya. "manusia diciptakan dengan kodrat laki-laki mencintai perempuan. bukan laki-laki mencintai laki-laki." katanya. hayi menjilat bibirnya sebelum membuka suara lagi.

"dan manusia juga mempunyai hak asasi manusia, bahkan sejak dirinya masih didalam kandungan." hayi maju beberapa langkah hingga tepat berada satu langkah didepan soojung. "kau tidak mempunyai hak untuk melarangnya menyukai sesama jenisnya!"

"dan kaupun tidak berhak mengaturku untuk membiarkan wonwoo dan mingyu menularkan virus mereka disekolah ini!" soojung berteriak tepat didepan wajah hayi karena emosinya mulai tersulut. hayi hanya mendorong bahu soojung dengan dua jarinya.

"kau melanggar hukum karena membatasi hak wonwoo dasar bodoh. urusi saja kehidupanmu sendiri sebelum kau mengurusi wonwoo!"

"perempuan bodoh!"

tangan soojung dengan lancang memukul pipi hayi keras hingga para penonton disekeliling meringis ngilu.

hayi tersenyum. "aku heran, sekarang siapa yang bodoh."

"lee hayi-ssi, sudahlah." ucap wonwoo pelan seraya menyentuh pelan pundak hayi.

hayi berdebar mendengar suara wonwoo memanggil namanya. bukan- bukan karena suara wonwoo yang terdengar seksi. tapi hayi mengetahui kalau ingatan wonwoo setelah mengalami cuci otak hanya kembali setengahnya saja.

itu berarti, dirinya adalah sebagian yang diingat.

hayi rasanya ingin menangis haru sekarang. namun wajah soojung didepan mukanya membuat ia emosi dan tidak memiliki waktu untuk terharu. hayi menepis tangan wonwoo. "tidak, wonwoo-ssi. gadis gila ini harus diingatkan kalau kaupun punya hak untuk bahagia, untuk dianggap di sekolah ini. kau punya hak untuk berteman, wonwoo-ssi!"

tanpa sadar, hayi memekik emosi. tangannya terkepal, matanya memerah dan menatap nanar soojung yang terdiam shock.

tak lama, mingyu datang dengan langkah lebar-lebar. ia terkejut kala melihat keadaan wonwoo dan jinhwan yang berdiri tepat didepan hayi. matanya mengitari semua orang disana, kemudian menggeram kesal.

"wah, ini akan menarik." raut wajah soojung kembali meremehkan. "dua orang laki-laki _gay_ , bersama ratu sekolah dan pemuda _nerd_ teman satu kelas berada di arena yang sama. apa jadinya ya?"

mingyu menerobos kerumunan itu lalu menghampiri wonwoo dan segera membawa pemuda manis itu ke pelukannya. tangan mingyu memegangi pipi wonwoo lalu menatapnya khawatir. "kau baik-baik saja?"

wonwoo menggeleng pelan lalu menunduk. "t-tapi hayi-ssi lebih t-tidak baik-baik saja.." lirih wonwoo. mingyu mengangguk dan menatap tajam soojung.

"ugh, menggelikan. aku baru saja selesai menonton _shooting_ drama _gay_ secara langsung." kata soojung.

hayi mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, nafasnya mulai naik turun. ketika soojung meremehkannya lagi, hayi segera melemparkan tangannya ke pipi soojung- namun sebelum sempat singgah, tangan mingyu lebih dulu menahannya.

mingyu membawa hayi yang emosi ke belakang punggungnya. jinhwan juga wonwoo segera menghampiri hayi dan menenangkan gadis itu yang sudah bergetar, antara marah dan ingin menangis.

"apa tujuanmu sebenarnya, nona soojung?"

"memusnahkanmu dari sekolah ini, mungkin?"

mingyu menjilat bibirnya. "kenapa harus? toh guru-guru saja menerima keadaanku sekarang. memangnya kau siapa? apa kau seorang anak presiden?" jawab mingyu sarkastik.

soojung diam. tangannya terkepal menahan emosi. "tapi keberadaanmu disini sangat tidak diinginkan! siapa yang mau berteman dengan _gay_ sepertimu? seperti wonwoo? hanya orang-orang tidak waras saja yang mau berteman denganmu!"

"kau bilang apa?"

seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat muncul dari belakang soojung. soojung terkejut dan berbalik- mendapati kekasihnya, oh sehun, menatap tajam dirinya.

sehun berjalan melalui soojung dan berdiri tepat disebelah mingyu. "kalau kau menyebut teman-teman mingyu maupun wonwoo adalah orang gila, berarti kau pun menyebutku orang gila!"

" _what_?! sehun, apa kau bercanda?!" soojung melirih tak percaya. "apa motivasimu mau berteman dengannya? dia itu tidak diinginkan didunia, sehun-ah!"

"kata siapa? orang baik dan pintar macam mereka bahkan diperlukan diseluruh belahan dunia. salahkah mencintai sesama laki-laki? tujuan hidup ini bukan untuk mencinta, tapi untuk mencari kebahagiaan dunia dan akhirat."

"ya! apakah kau juga seorang bisex sekarang!?"

"aku bisex atau tidak, itu bukanlah urusanmu!"

"oh _fuck_ , aku benci mengakuinya tapi aku kasihan terhadap diriku sendiri. kenapa aku pernah mengejar-ngejar lelaki bisex ini?!" soojung berbicara menyindir, sementara sehun masih menatap tajam soojung, berusaha untuk menahan amarahnya.

"aku tidak tahu ternyata pacarku, uh, bahkan aku tak tahu harus mengakuinya atau tidak, ternyata orang yang kucintai ini sama menjijikkannya dengan mingyu maupun wonwoo."

"soojung, sudahlah" teman soojung berbicara, namun tak soojung indahkan. ia malah semakin gencar memanas-manasi sehun.

soojung maju beberapa langkah hingga wajahnya benar-benar didepan wajah sehun. "laki-laki rendahan."

dengan itu, sehun menarik kerah seragam soojung. "heh, perempuan murah. kau yang sebetulnya rendahan! kau merendahkan orang lain karena kau tidak ingin ada orang lain diatasmu, bukan? lalu, siapa pula yang ingin jadi kekasihmu?! seumur-umur, baru pertama kali aku dikejar-kejar oleh seorang wanita sampai aku dikirimi foto seksinya menggunakan bikini. cih, dasar tidak tahu diri!"

mingyu menahan tangan sehun yang hampir memukul soojung, "sehun-ssi, soojung-ssi memanglah salah, namun benar hanya laki-laki rendahan yang memukul seorang wanita."

sehun melepas cengkramannya pada soojung dan tangis gadis itu pecah, entah mengapa. soojung kemudian pergi bersama teman-temannya sementara sehun menghela napas. ia kemudian menatap mingyu dengan tatapan bersalah. "maaf. dulunya aku juga menganggapmu hina."

"tidak apa-apa," mingyu menjawab seraya tersenyum tipis. perhatiannya ia alihkan kepada wonwoo, jinhwan dan hayi yang masih menunduk dengan tangan yang saling memegang bahu.

mingyu mengelus rambut wonwoo pelan, dan sipemilik rambut langsung berbalik dan memeluk mingyu erat. ia menangis sambil terus meminta maaf. mingyu mengecup pucuk kepala wonwoo dan merengkuhnya kembali.

"mingyu-ssi.. wonwoo-ssi.. aku minta maaf karena pernah membully kalian.. aku sadar kalau setiap orang mempunyai hak untuk dianggap dan untuk bahagia. betapa bodohnya mereka yang masih melarang kalian untuk bahagia. aku minta maaf." hayi berucap lirih dengan jinhwan yang merangkulnya.

mingyu menatap hayi datar. hayi menunduk takut. "aku akan memaafkanmu kalau kau ikut dengan kami sekarang."

"a-ah?"

ㅡㅡㅡ

mereka berakhir didepan rumah jinhwan.

joohyun adalah orang yang pertama kali menyambut mereka berempat. gadis yang kemarin baru saja putus dari jonghyun (karena keduanya lebih nyaman berteman) itu langsung menghampiri mingyu dan wonwoo. kemudian menatap aneh kepada jinhwan yang merangkul hayi.

"kalian tidak apa-apa? aku khawatir.."

"tidak apa-apa kok." jawab mingyu, disambut oleh anggukan jinhwan. kemudian jinhwan berjalan masuk kerumahnya, disusul oleh joohyun dan mingyu wonwoo.

suasana diruang tamu langsung hening saat melihat hayi masuk bersama jinhwan. jinhwan hanya tersenyum lembut kepada teman-temannya yang memandangnya terkejut dan bertanya-tanya.

"a-apa yang d-dilakukannya?" youngjae reflek bertanya.

jinhwan terkekeh kecil. "kalian seperti melihat buronan, tau gak?" kata jinhwan.

youngjae menelan ludahnya kasar. "b-bukan begitu maksudku!"

"hey... bukankah hayi memang teman kita sedari kelas satu?" timpal mingyu yang membuat hayi tak bisa lagi menahan senyumannya. ia melirik mingyu yang tersenyum jahil kepadanya.

hayi terkekeh. "aku sadar kalau semua orang memiliki hak untuk bahagia, dan mempunyai cara masing-masing untuk bahagia. dan aku ingin bahagia bersama kalian seUmua, tanpa mengenal kasta atau status seksual." jawab hayi yang kemudian disambut oleh pelukan jiae.

"aku tahu kau yang terbaik, hayi-ya!" jawab jiae.

"wait- kenapa kalian bertingkah seakan-akan sudah mengenal lama?" tanya daehyun seraya memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

jiae tersenyum, menampakkan gigi rapihnya yang menguatkan kesan senangnya. "anak menyebalkan ini meninggalkanku arena punya teman barunya yang lebih modis!"

"YA JIAE! seharusnya kau tak membeberkan kejelekkanku lagi..." ujar hayi sambil merengut lucu. kemudian disusul tawaan dari semua orang disana.

begitu pula wonwoo. meskipun tawaannya tidak selebar temannya yang lain, tapi dihatinya sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa bunga yang tumbuh didalamnya. ia tahu dan percaya kalau hari bahagia ini akan datang. hari dimana semuanya berteman dan saling membahagiakan tanpa mengenal perbedaan yang ada. dan disinilah mereka semua.

jonghyun meneguk air putihnya sebelum bertanya kepada hayi, "lantas, dimana hanbin?"

"aku bertengkar dengannya..." lirih hayi. "tapi kalaupun diputuskan, aku tidak apa kok.. soalnya aku yakin aku tetap akan bahagia bila bersama kalian!" jawabnya tersenyum lebar.

jiae mempererat pelukannya pada sosok hayi setelah mendengarnya. tapi moment bahagia itu dihancurkan oleh getaran ponsel jiae.

setelah melihat id callernya, jiae menggeser tombol hijau dan meloudspeaker ponselnya sebelum meletakkannya di nakas.

"ada apa jimin-ah? kau tidak jadi menyusul kah?"

 _"a-aku akan menyusul kok! t-tapi.. / hyuuungg~! / ya!— kembalikan ponselku!_

 _/ jiae-ya! bolehkah aku ikut bermain bersama kalia_ n?"

"nde? ige nuguya?"

"jeongguk imnida! bolehkan?"

jonghyun tertawa. yang lain menganga shock.

" _u-uh.. begitulah. jadi,,, jungkook boleh ikut tidak?"_

"boleh saja!" ini jonghyun yang menjawab. "tapi dengan satu syarat~"

" _what the f kenapa harus kau yang menjawab, jonghyun_!?"

"karena aku satu-satunya yang tahu kalau kalian pacaran~~~~"

"DEMI APA. JIMIN DAN JUNGKOOK?! SEJAK KAPAN?"

"JONGHYUN! KAU TAHU DARIMANA?!"

jonghyun tak menjawab dan terus tertawa. tangan berotot jonghyun mengambil ponsel jiae dari meja kemudian mengeluarkan suaranya lagi. "jimin-ah, kalian berdua kami tunggu. jangan lupa bawa makanan yang banyak sebagai pajak jadian, okay?"

sambungan telepon langsung ditutup sepihak oleh jonghyun lalu jonghyun sendiri kebanjiran pertanyaan mengenai jimin dan jungkook.

acara bermain dirumah jinhwan berakhir tepat jam tujuh malam. daehyun pulang dengan jiae, youngjae bersama jieun, jonghyun mengantar joohyun. jimin dengan jungkook, dan jinhwan menyempatkan diri untuk mengantar hayi. sementara mingyu dan wonwoo hanya tinggal jalan kaki untuk sampai dirumah wonwoo.

selama perjalanan itu, tak ada yang berbicara. hanya mingyu yang terkadang bertanya, apakah wonwoo kedinginan? apakah wonwoo lelah? dan sebagainya. tapi wonwoo hanya menjawab dengan gelengan. meskipun begitu, mingyu tetap memakaikan wonwoo blazer sekolahnya dan merangkapnya dengan sweater yang mingyu punya.

disinilah mereka berdua berakhir. saling berbaring bersebelahan satu sama lain diatas single bed milik wonwoo. awalnya malu-malu, namun sekarang, posisi wonwoo menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher mingyu dan mingyu terus mengecup puncak kepala wonwoo dengan sayang.

"mingyu.."

"hm?"

wonwoo tidak menjawab, tapi mingyu dapat merasakan bibir wonwoo bergerak, melengkung keatas. ia tersenyum. wonwoo menarik wajahnya tanpa melepas rangkulan tangannya di leher mingyu.

mingyu menatap mata wonwoo lekat-lekat, seakan tidak ingin kehilangan wonwoo untuk yang kedua kalinya. wajah wonwoo terlihat berlipat kali lebih manis karena memerah. mingyu mengecup pucuk hidung wonwoo karena gemas.

"kau teramat menggemaskan, won." kata mingyu. wonwoo mendengus seraya memukul lengan mingyu, tidak bertenaga, tapi tentu saja sakit. wonwoo kan, laki-laki.

"berhentilah menggombal. aku malu! lagipula aku tidak menggemaskan karena aku bukan anak kecil lagi!"

"aku tidak menggombal, aku berkata jujur tau!" balas mingyu seraya menempelkan dahi mereka.

jantung wonwoo berdentum lebih cepat daripada yang tadi karena posisi ini. keduanya saling menatap lekat dan lembut, juga dada mereka yang saling menempel membuat keduanya dapat merasakan detakan jantung masih-masing.

mingyu mengulum senyum tipis. "aku mencintaimu, wonwoo."

wonwoo tersipu. "aku juga mencintaimu!" lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya lagi di dada bidang mingyu. mingyu tertawa mengejek sementara wonwoo mempererat rangkulannya pada leher mingyu, hingga sang empu tercekik.

kemudian keduanya hening. tak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka suara kecuali suara detakan jantung mereka masing-masing. keduanya sibuk merasakan kenyamanan daripada pasangannya dan terus mengerat nan menyamankan.

wonwoo membuka suara. "mingyu-ya?"

wonwoo menarik kepalanya dari dada bidang mingyu. mingyu tersenyum sebagai jawaban iya. "kufikir kau sudah ti—"

 **cup**.

wonwoo memotong ucapan mingyu dengan mengecup bibir mingyu yang masih sedikit terbuka. wonwoo masih menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir mingyu yang bergetar, kemudian melepasnya dan menatap mingyu yang bertatapan kosong.

"w-wonwoo- a-apa–"

mingyu tak bisa berkata-kata.

wonwoo tersipu ketika mata mingyu menatapnya tak percaya. jarinya memegangi bibirnya yang baru saja dikecup oleh wonwoo. mingyu menatap wonwoo, dan yang ditatap hanya tersenyum manis. malu-malu, wonwoo membuka suara. "a-aku hanya ingin k-kalau ciuman- uhm, ciuman pertamaku itu k-kau."

setelahnya, mingyu memajukan wajahnya dan kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir wonwoo. ia menekan punggung wonwoo agar lebih menempel padanya. tangannya naik ke tengkuk wonwoo dan menariknya agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. mingyu menyesap bibir bawah dan bibir atas wonwoo secara bergantian. wonwoo memejamkan matanya dan menikmatinya. ia menikmati cara mingyu menciumnya handal. ia menyukai kepala mingyu yang bergerak kekanan dan kekiri demi memperdalam ciuman mereka.

lidah mingyu membelit lidah wonwoo dan menyesapnya. yang lidahnya dikerjai melenguh karena merasakan sensasi yang berbeda ketika mingyu melakukannya. mingyu sempat melepas ciuman mereka. ia menatap wonwoo lembut sebelum mencium wonwoo lagi, kali ini lebih menuntut.

wonwoo melenguh karena ciuman mingyu turun ke lehernya. lidah mingyu menjilati dan mengulum tonjolan dileher wonwoo. mingyu menghisap pada perpotongan leher wonwoo dan meninggalkan bekas merah disana. ia juga meninggalkan beberapa tanda di bahu wonwoo. mingyu dan wonwoo tidak sadar, sejak kepan tubuh mereka berada dalam posisi atas-bawah? meskipun terlihat dilecehkan, tapi mingyu maupun wonwoo menikmatinya.

mingyu kembali meraup bibir wonwoo dan menyudahinya dengan isapan keras pada bibir bawah wonwoo. mingyu melepas ciuman mereka dan mengecup hidung wonwoo lembut.

"tidurlah." ujar mingyu setelah menidurkan tubuhnya disebelah kanan wonwoo. wonwoo mengangguk. "gomawo, mingyu." lalu wonwoo menutup matanya dan terlelap sengan senyuman tipis terukir dibibir kemerahan wonwoo.

mingyu memegangi bibirnya yang masih basah kemudian bersemu merah. astaga. tadi ia baru saja melakukan french kiss pertamanya, dengan wonwoo pula. mingyu malu sekali dan tak henti-hentinya menutupi wajahnya sendiri.

begitu pula wonwoo. badannya bergerak kesamping, memunggungi mingyu. dengan posisi begitu, ia membuka matanya dan tak bisa lagi menahan senyumnya. tangannya bergerak perlahan menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. jantungnya berdetak kencang. ia malu sekaligus bahagia sekarang.

 _well_.

hari dan momen yang mana lagi yang lebih membahagiakan selain ini?

 **ㅡ** **selesai** **ㅡ**

 _dan tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain prettyu1stwin bersamaan dengan tweets wongyu_day by pledis._

 _catatan kaki selengkapnya ada di pages selanjutnya._


	9. catatan kaki

Bismillahirrahmanirrahim.

Halo semua readers dari fanfiction Probably! Apa kabar? Kuharap kalian baik-baik saja fisik maupun batin ya ehe he he.

Pertama-tama,

Saya ucapan terimakasih sebesar-besarnya kepada; -Allah swt, yang memberikan saya kehidupan hingga detik ini, juga yang memberikan saya pikiran sampai saya bisa mendapatkan ide fanfiksi ini dan menyelesaikannya hingga bah terakhir.

-semua readers terutama yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mereview sepatah dua patah kata. percayalah, hanya kata-kata kalian membuat kami para author bersemangat untuk terus berkarya.

-kepada member 17FOSTER yang senantiasa berisik(?) juga saling menguatkan satu sama lain. meskipun kadang manas-manasin dengan pasangan gyuhao. HM.

-kepada Seboongi yang sukses menambah feel saya untuk terus menulis fanfiksi tentang mereka.

-kepada karakter tambahan (+ terutama red velvet's irene yang mukanya bener2 angelic hingga saya make namanya untuk karakter penolong wonwoo)

-dan yang terakhir, kepada satu-satunya alat elektronik yang kupunya. ponselku sayang.

Kedua,

saya akan berbagi awal mula membuat fanfiksi ini. sebetulnya ini cuma oneshoot, yaitu chapter yang paling pertama. rencananya pengen bikin mingyu mati disana, terus dikembangin bersekuel. tapi ternyata Allah swt. berkata lain- ide fanfiksinya jadi meleber hingga membentuk novel singkat ini. HUAHAHA. awal bikinnya malah nggak tahu harus dijudulin apa... heee. Bikin kerangkanya kan, 4 chapter... tapi peminatnya benar-benar diluar dugaanku juga ada inspirasi masuk lagi. Jadi keketik delapan chapter. ehe he he.

Ketiga,

Ucapan maaf karena penulisan saya yang masih harus banyak belajar. juga kata-kata kasar yang terselip. Hmm entah kenapa aku suka baca yang kasar-kasar /wht. Yah, jadi begitu. Mohon dimaafkan yah.

Keempat,

Fanfiksi saya yang Struggling of Coupon(s). Sebenarnya adalah plot twist daripada ff probably ini. Yuk mampir kekekekeke. Penulisan ff probably chapter 8 itu penuh perjuangan btw.. baper gyuhao, dan lg kepincut sm soonhoon. kalau mau tau, aku udah 4x revisi alur.. sedih gak sih? sedih kan. untungnya berhasil dapat feel lagi setelah hastag yang dikumandangkan sama pledis_17 uhuhu ;")

Kelima,

Makasih udah mau baca sampe bawah disini.. btw kemarin svt menang yang pertama kalinya.. senang bgt. btw kalian jgn lupa berpartisipasi ngetweet "White tuxedo for Wonwoo and Black tuxedo for Mingyu" dan di tag ke twitter pledis_17 bwrsama dgn hastag # 원규데이 & # wongyu_day hehehet!

Sekali lagi makasih semuanya~~ Jgn lupa mampir ke fanfiksi ku yang lain yaah ~~ ^^

with much love,

tinkuerbxlle

((+ jangan lupa mampir ke akun 17FOSTER dan akun member author 17FOSTER yaa~ ffnya keren lhoo ㅋㅋㅋ))


End file.
